Beauty and the Beast: Singing Fur
by WaterBendingQueen88
Summary: A princess becomes cursed, so that her brother wouldn't be alone. Forte convinces him to kick her out, but she returns nine years later. Karla isn't alone when she returns. Can she and her new friend release Forte's grip on Adam...or will Forte continue to wreck havoc on Karla and Adam's relationship?
1. Chapter 1

_**I thank** **lavadiamond10, Fanatic97, and Yen mi Eruion for helping me. The Rhodri species were created by** **alaitallon of Deviantart.**_

Once upon a time, in a far away land, a young prince and princess lived in a shining castle. Although the prince had everything his heart desired, he was spoiled, selfish, and unkind, but the princess was good, generous, and benevolent.

But then, one winter's night, an old begger woman came to the castle, and offered them a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift, and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within.

The princess was moved by the woman's words and begged the prince for the woman to stay the night, but the prince did not listen. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she and the princess have seen that there was no love in his heart.

Then as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast. The princess felt sorry for the beast. Even though he was cruel to her, he was still her brother. So she pleaded the enchantress to change her into something mythical too.

The enchantress, touched by her words and devotion changed her as well, into a creature the princess read in a storybook from her childhood called a Rhodri, and gave them both a single rose. Then she placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there.

Ashamed of his monstrous form, the Beast sealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. Unlike her brother, the princess wasn't going to hole herself up in the castle. She would leave the castle, much to her brother's dismay and the servants worry, to look around the forest and to make sure nobody trespassed near the castle. The roses, the enchantress offered, were truly enchanted roses, which will bloom until the Beast's 21st year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time.

As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?

XXXXXXX

9 years later, the Beast had destroyed a major part of the castle with his anger, barring that area off from everyone else. The only one brave enough to go there was his sister. Even though she feared his temper, she knew that he would never lay a hand on her. If he did, he would be faced with the same thing, only stronger.

The servants had all been turned into various house hold objects, some took it better than others. The one that really got on the sister's nerves was Forte the pipe organ. She always thought he was creepy from the start, but she had to deal with him since her brother wasn't going to listen to her, and that she's a princess. And princesses don't make any big rules that princes can. Kings usually prefer their first born son than the second born daughter.

Forte had become her brother's confidant and as such he swayed her brother away from her. Adam no longer confided in his sister like he used to and the princess could see it. They got into an argument over it until Adam said: "If you don't like any of this, then you can just leave and get out of my life!" Everytime he said that, she'd go outside, and roar in frustration and pain, but today, things would be different. Much different.

Today, Forte began to try to push the princess out of the master's life forever. The princess didn't want to leave her brother, but...Forte had him wrapped around his finger. The organ convinced the master that he shouldn't listen to the princess and that she had to obey him as he was the older one. The princess knew that there was nothing she could do, so...she finally decided to leave the castle and swore not to come back until the year the rose blooms.

She packed her sealed rose into a bag to keep it safe. She also packed some of her memorable belongings, so that she wouldn't forget about her family and who she was.

The beast was enraged... but also hurt that he pushed his sister away, but Forte's iron grip kept him from doing what was right. He kept a special necklace that belonged to his sister. He had already destroyed everything in his room that belonged to his family, except that necklace. It was left behind by his sister when she left, but he kept it since it's the only left that was hers. Despite Forte's best attempts, the Beast refused to destroy it. He didn't care what the organ said about his sister, Beast felt horrible telling his sister to get out of his life.

Meanwhile, the sister had begun to travel, moving at night as to avoid detection. She hid during the day so no human would find and kill her. It was a slow moving process, especially when the wolves tried to attack her. Of course, she could protect herself with the spurs on her wrists but lumps of her fur would be taken out, making her skin vulnerable.

Her fur protected her from the cold to sharp weapons. If removed or cut, her skin would be vulnerable to anything. After living in the forest for a long time, she knew what was safe and what wasn't, but she never forgot her brother. Despite everything he had said to her and made her leave, she still loved him.

Then one day, she heard a man singing. She got worried and quickly climbed up a tree. She couldn't risk anyone seeing her after her last fight. She lost the fur on her arms, due to the fight, and was very vulnerable.

 **If blood will flow when flesh and steel are one  
Drying in the color of the evening sun**

She was very touched by the man's song though. As she waited, she saw something moving through the trees, she peered to see it closer.

 **Tomorrow's rain will wash the stains away  
But something in our minds will always stay  
**  
She had a very tight grip on two branches, almost like a monkey, as she continued to listen to the song. She noticed a creature, moving through the trees on all fours, with large horns on it's head.

 **Perhaps this final act was meant  
To clinch a lifetime's argument  
That nothing comes from violence and nothing ever could**

She was very surprised because she was expecting a human. She doubted what she saw was her brother. It was on all fours like a cat, and had a black mane.

"That's strange." She thought out loud, "I thought I was the only strange animal here." Luckily for her, he didn't hear her.

 **For all those born beneath an angry star  
Lest we forget how fragile we are  
**  
He walked past the tree, not knowing someone was watching him. However as he did, the branches began to creak. The princess felt the branch breaking, but before she could do anything, the branch broke and she fell on top of him.

The creature let out a yelp and a roar. The princess backed up away from him. He shook out his fur, looked at her and was just as surprised as she was. He thought he was looking at a cat with a fox-like tail. The Princess thought she was looking at some type of lion.

They almost believed that the two of them were looking at a mirror, just with different colors. He was white, blue and black with emerald green eyes while she was golden yellow, purple and red with blue eyes.

The princess took a few steps backwards, feeling a little fear going through her body. She was about ready to turn and run off, but something was telling her that he would catch her if she tried. The creature began to try and circle around her. Despite the touch of fear going through her, the princess stood her ground and summoned all the courage and bravery in her. The creature sniffed her curiously.

"Back off!" The princess said slapping his face away from her. She didn't want to be violated.

The beast jumped back and growled at her, barring his teeth.

"You're the one who fell on me!" He spat.

"Not my fault that the branch broke!" She spat back. She wasn't going to back down so that she would be blamed for something that she didn't do. "You're the one who scared me into climbing up the tree!"

"Scared you, how did I scare you!?"

"You look so much like me! You're the one getting ready to circle me like I'm some kind of prey!"

"You fell onto my back!"

The princess groaned. "I told you, the branch broke! You know, I don't have to deal with you!" she added and decided to turn around and leave. He reminded her too much of her brother...the bad side of him.

"Wait...who are you?"

She turned to face him. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"You act like someone my former village once knew." He said, causing the Princess to freeze in her place. She gave him a very hard look.

"What do you mean by that?" She almost snapped.

"I knew someone, a princess at one time."

"Did she have...a brother?" She asked.

"Yeah," he answered, "he became a bit of a brat after their parents passed."

"Brat?" the princess started to growl. "A...brat?!"

The creature's eyes went wide, he knew that he probably just screwed up.

"Oh no, no, no, no!" The princess pushed. Despite all the issues she and her brother had gone through before she left, she still loved her brother. "Nobody calls him a brat, not even me! His Highness was never a brat. If you lost your parents at an early age, you would've lost it too!"

The creature looked at her and then blinked. "Are you...the princess?"

"Yes," she answered, "I am Princess Karla...and if you ever call my little brother a brat again, I'll pull your out your tongue until you turn inside out or it rips out!"

The other creature stepped back stunned. "Princess..we thought you were dead."

Karla blinked. Somehow, the words didn't make sense. "Dead...?"

The other creature nodded. "Everyone was talking about it. It was nearly nine years ago that some enchantress went on some sort of rampage through the land. She turned half the forest into miles of thorns and wolves, some say, and no one goes there anymore. The story says that she killed the prince and princess of the castle that was there, too."

"Who says?" asked Karla. "Whose story is it?"

"The people of the village," replied the other Rhodri. "It's been one of the chief fireside tales ever since."

"Well, I'm not dead," said Karla, rather severely. "And neither is my brother."

"Where have you been?" the Rhodri asked incredulously.

"Adam's been sulking," said Karla. "He's never left the castle since it happened. But I've been out and about some." She stared curiously at him, frowning. "So... who are you?"

The Rhodri seemed to grow indignant at this, drawing himself up. "I am Leon le Compositeur."

Karla blinked. "What does that mean?"

"You've never heard of me?" Leon sniffed disdainfully. "I've been the biggest hit since three years ago."

"No, I've never heard of you," said Karla sarcastically. "If you hadn't noticed, I've been rather busy for the last nine years. So, again, who are you?"

"I'm a song writer," said Leon, rather sulkily. "And a pretty famous one, at that. Didn't you hear me composing?"

"It was good," said Karla, "but you're not famous here, so I'll have to ask you to-"

A snapping sound set both their fur on edge. Turning, the princess and musician were suddenly met with the steady glare of a pair of yellow eyes. Out from the shadows of the wood loomed several lean, grey figures. Wolves were on the prowl.

"Oh dear!" Leon said and Karla rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe I'm fighting again." Karla said as she eyed back at the wolves. She knew that her missing patches of fur has made her vulnerable, but she really didn't have a choice. She can't out run wolves when there was a pack of them.

"You're going to fight them?" Leon asked in surprise.

"A lady will fight when she needs to." She said, "They shouldn't just wait for someone to save them!"

The wolves began circling forward, tightening their ring. Karla quickly checked her options; she had to break through the ring at a point near a decent escape route. "Don't screw me up, okay?" she hissed at Leon.

Leon darted behind her, shivering. "No worries there."

Wrinkling her nose in disgust at his cowardice, Karla turned her attention back to the present situation. Baring her teeth, she let out a mighty roar that shook the woods. Behind her, Leon let out a whimper, setting his back to the tree.

The wolves were unimpressed. The largest one sprang forward, snapping at Karla's ankle. Karla batted the creature away with the swipe of a mighty paw, careful not to expose her uncovered flesh.

With that, the pack descended in full upon them. Six wolves jumped onto Leon's back at the same time, tearing at his fur. Leon began frantically yipping, dancing and kicking about to no avail, despite the fact that his fur protected him. Another four wolves leapt onto Karla, who drove them back with another roar. In his panic, Leon tripped over a branch and crashed face first into a thorn-bush, yelping as the thorns held him fast. "Help!" he wailed as another wolf sprang at him.

Karla jumped between Leon and the wolf, punching it squarely in the throat as it bore down. After backhanding it into a tree, she was met with two more. Finally having gotten free of the thorns, Leon staggered up and began limping away as quickly as possible. Meanwhile, a wolf jumped on Karla's back, sinking its teeth into her back fur. Karla snapped, rolling over until he was gone, but another wolf clamped down on her exposed arms. Karla gritted her teeth, blinking rapidly as her eyes started watering. With her free arm, she slapped the wolf across the snout, flinging it off her into the brush. Once she was clear of them, she turned and ran.

Up ahead, Leon was gingerly nursing his twisted ankle when Karla came barreling through the snow-covered underbrush, almost knocking him over as she charged past. "Hey!"

"No time; better keep up," Karla snapped in passing. A chilling howl from behind that followed were all that was necessary to get Leon scurrying after her; suddenly, his stiff leg didn't seem to matter as much.

"Where are we going?" he shouted up to the princess.

"Someplace safe," she hollered back.

This puzzled Leon, but he asked no more questions. Glancing back, he could see the wolf pack gaining on them; he could feel their hot breath at his back.

Another wolf suddenly sprang out of the shadows on their right, crashing onto Karla's back. Karla snarled, trying to reach it, but its teeth sank into her wounded arm. Still carrying the momentum of his sprint, Leon charged forward, dealing the creature a blow that knocked it into a tree. Karla winced as her arm was ripped free, but said, "Come on!" and pressed onward.

"You're welcome!" Leon yelled at her turned back, but continued his pace.

Finally, with one last sprint, the two Rhodris burst out of the trees. A tall, iron gate suddenly rose before them, standing open. Without hesitation, Karla slipped through it, held it open long enough for Leon to get through, then slammed it shut. And not a moment too soon; the wolves leapt up at the bars, but could not get in.

"Right," panted Karla, wincing a little. "Are you hurt?"

"No," relied Leon, glancing uncomfortably at Karla's wound. "And... thanks, by the way."

"You too," said Karla, nodding. "Now, let's get somewhere warm."

Karla led Leon around the edge of the castle, keeping to the shadows. Most likely, Adam was brooding in his room, so, as long as they stayed out of sight from the west wing, he'd never suspect their presence.

"What is this place?" Leon stared up in amazement. "Is this... the castle?"

"Yes," hissed the princess. "But keep quiet; no one knows I'm back yet."

They managed to get to the door to the kitchens undetected. As soon as they were in, Karla motioned to Leon to stay quiet. Treading as lightly as possible, they crept through the dimly-lit kitchen.

"Princess Karla?"

Karla jumped at the voice, whirling around. Cogsworth was standing before them, along with Lumiere, candle-flame glowing brightly; both were staring in shock. "Whatever are you doing here? We haven't seen you in a long time."

"I need a few things, Cogsworth," Karla said. "Please don't tell Adam I'm here; at least, not yet."

"But Madam..."

"Of course, princess," interrupted Lumiere, noticing Leon off to one side. "But who is this?"

"I'm Leon le Compositeur," said Leon haughtily. "Don't tell me you've never heard of me, either?"

"Keep your voice down, maestro," Karla hissed at him. "Technically, I'm not supposed to be here."

"Yes ma'am." Leon whispered and Cogsworth and Lumiere quickly went on their way.

"Nobody here knows anything outside the castle for nine years." Karla explained once again.

"What happened, princess?" Leon bravely asked, "I don't think there's full truth in the stories I've heard in my old village."

The princess looked down, could she trust this random creature, what if he was another enchanter of some kind, come to see if her brother had broken the curse.

And if he was, what would he do when he discovered that he hadn't?

The princess brought him into the foyer, knowing that her brother doesn't use the room. As soon as the door closed, Karla went up to Leon's face.

"Give me a few examples on why I should trust you. I won't answer your question unless you can prove that." She said.

"And what makes you think I can trust you?" Leon retaliated. "From all I know, you're the crazy monster sister of the crazy monster prince; how am I supposed to know you're not going to rip me apart, hmm?"

As rude as he was, Karla saw his point. "Well, how about you just prove to me that you're not a magician or a mage or something?"

"How am I supposed to do that except not be magical?" snapped Leon. "I'm just an ordinary songwriter; I know nothing about magic whatsoever."

Karla gave a laugh. "Oh, sure; a completely normal, song-writing Rhodri out in the middle of the forest; nothing unusual about that at all."

"That's not my doing," he protested. "I was a regular human before, totally minding my own business, when all of a sudden some fairy witch cursed me like this."

Karla blinked, taken aback. "Wait, what did you say?"

"Do I need to spell it? I WAS CURSED," said Leon harshly, beginning to pace the floor. "By some stupid enchantress or whatever running around in the forest. I guess she didn't like my singing; if she has no taste in music, her loss." Turning back to the princess, he snapped, "Now, your turn to explain. Why shouldn't you and your brother be just a couple of monsters?"

Karla's eyes hardened. "Well, let's just say it wasn't necessarily my brother's fault, and I chose to be enchanted with him."

A look of amazement crossed Leon's face. "You... you let yourself get like this?"

"Yes," she replied. "And my brother is not crazy," she added sharply. "He's angry and upset; we were both pretty young when this happened."

Leon shifted uncomfortably, eyeing Karla's injured arm. "If you chose this, why aren't you supposed to be here?"

Lumiere suddenly came clattering up, carrying bandages. Behind him, Cogsworth was struggling to drag along a bucket of steaming water. "Where are you hurt, your Highness?" asked Lumiere.

"Oh, thank you both," sighed Karla, taking the rags and dipping them into the water. She glanced at Leon. "How's your ankle feeling?"

"Better," said Leon, more uncomfortably than before. "Here, let me." Taking the soaked rags, he laid them on Karla's injury.

"Thanks." She winced, but then relaxed. "Well, the truth is, my brother kicked me out."

"Kicked you out!?" said Leon, shocked. "Why?"

"That's mostly Forte's doing," she said, gritting her teeth as Leon did his best to tightly wrap her arm. "He doesn't like me, I don't like him, but my brother trusts him, and he got Adam to throw me out."

"That's horrible!" exclaimed Leon sympathetically.

"And that's why I was in the forest when I ran into you," Karla finished.

Leon paused as if he was remembering something. "Forte...not Maestro Forte..."

"The very same, he's such a...wait how do you know him?" Karla asked.

"...he was at one time my teacher..."

Karla slapped her forehead, she really couldn't believe it.

"That...horrible gloomy maestro...is your teacher?" She almost screamed.

"Mistress!" Cogsworth whispered harshly and Karla quickly covered her mouth. She knew if she was any louder, her brother would find her.

"Y-e-es," said Leon slowly, edging back from her. "Is that a problem?"

"Problem!?" Karla spat. "Of course it's a problem! That creep has been ruining my brother's life and mine!"

"So, you don't like his music?" Leon raised an eyebrow at her.

Karla rolled her eyes. "His music is okay; it's his personality I'm not fond of. He's such a jerk!"

"That may be true," said Leon, "but that's no reason to-"

There was a loud BANG as the main front door slammed open. Then, footsteps sounded, drawing closer. Someone had entered the castle.

 _ **The song is "Fragile" by Sting.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I thank lavadiamond10, Fanatic97, and Yen mi Eruion for helping me. The Rhodri species were created by alaitallon of Deviantart.**_

"Quick, Highness!" whispered Cogsworth, nudging the two Rhodris over to a nearby closet in the corner. Karla and Leon did their best to smash themselves into it as quietly as possible. Just as the closet door closed, the door of the foyer opened.

"Get off my foot!" Leon hissed at Karla. Karla ground her heel harder to shut him up, her ear pressed to the door. She couldn't make out the voices on the other side very well.

"What's going on out there?" Leon whispered in her ear.

"Shh! I don't know." As cautiously as possible, Karla nudged the door open a hair, peering out. Prince Adam was storming sulkily about, barking orders at Lumiere and Cogsworth.

Adam stormed past growling before he paused and sniffed the air.

He began to move closer to them while sniffing. Karla and Leon held their breath as Adam walked past.

Leon breathed a sigh of relief, then the door was flung open with a roar. Adam stood tall as he growled at the two of them. But then he glare softened.

"Karla?"

"Hello, brother," Karla held onto her courage.

Leon cowardly hid behind Karla. 'What a chicken.' She thought as she continued to stare at Adam. It had been a long time since they last saw each other. Karla hoped that her brother...may have changed, but she highly doubted it.

"What are you doing back here?" Adam asked with a growl.

"I'm not staying." She said, "Neither is he. We were attacked by wolves. I brought the two of us here to tend our wounds. We'll leave very soon." Adam looked at Leon and growled very deeply. Karla got between the two of them and stared very hard and deep at Adam.

"Get out of my way, Karla!" Adam said, "I want him out of my home!"

"Just like how you wanted me out?!" She deeply growled back. "This is my home just as much as yours! I also can come here and leave whenever I want. My guests also have that choice as well! I want the two of us to stay!"

"No, I refuse!" He almost roared; he was very furious about anyone outside the castle staying there. He was more afraid of someone finding out and killing him and his sister because...they were monsters.

"I am your sister, Adam." Karla said, "I chose to be this way for you. I did so much for you. For once, ever since we've been this way, why don't you do something for me?!" Adam and Karla growled at each other...and Leon was very shocked by Karla's words. He was also very stunned that Adam never raised his paw at his sister. Karla knew that was the one thing that never changed.

Adam and Karla had their arguments, shouting matches and angry stares, but the one thing that never happened was that they never raised a hand at each other. Adam never harmed Karla and Karla never harmed Adam.

"Well, you know," said Leon in a rather squeaky voice, "I can always just go."

Karla threw him a skeptical look over her shoulder. "Go where? Back to the forest, where the wolves are? I don't think so."

"Hey, you were the one who got hurt, not me," Leon pointed out, rather unwisely.

Adam looked down to see Karla's bandaged arm. "You got hurt?" Then he rounded on Leon. "If you had any part in this-"

Leon cowered back, but Karla stepped up. "He's not to blame for this. We got attacked by wolves; if that's anyone's fault, it's yours." She poured as much venom as she could muster into the last remark.

Adam winced and backed down, throwing Leon one more angry glare. "Fine. I'll give you one night, but nothing more." With that, along with a parting snort, he stormed off. Karla sighed and lowered her gaze.

As Adam walked off, he went back to the West Wing.

"So master, is it true that the prodigal daughter has returned?" Forte mocked.

"Yes," Adam answered as he sat in front of the fire, "my sister has returned...with...company."

"How dare she do that!" Forte said, "Risking the chance that he would tell others and have you killed!"

"He isn't human." Adam said, "He looks...so much like Karla."

"Master, you can't trust them. Your sister left you all alone here while she was able to leave and experience the outside world. You can't trust any of your sister's decisions."

Adam put his back to Forte, grumbling unintelligibly. Flopping down in his chair by the fire, he growled, "Play me something."

The eerie notes of the organ slowly drifted through the castle, lulling the prince into a hypnotic stupor. It was the only thing that eased his conscience these days; forgetting everything and everyone for a brief time, simply concentrating on being awash in the melody. Some days, it felt as if he could lay down and just listen to the music and doze for the rest of his life. The little flower would begin to wilt soon enough; would it matter when he remained trapped as a monster?

But what about Karla? What would happen to her, if he stayed transformed forever? She was really the only reason he had even a shred of hope for anything anymore; if not for her, he might have smashed that stupid rose already, ending whatever false hopes it was dangling in front of him. Only his sister was enough of a reminder that it was not only his fate that hung in the balance.

"There, Master," Forte soothed in his usual suave voice. "Forget this foolishness. There is no hope for you; for any of us. Just forget everything. Your sister leads you on with lies and deceit; she only cares for herself. Now, she's found someone with whom she has something in common, while you are left alone in misery. At least she has someone to share her fate with. But you have something better," he continued, his voice growing softer. "You have me."

XXXXXXXXX

Leon pricked up his ears. "Do you hear that?"

Karla, too, stood still for a moment. "It's just Forte," she said with a snort. "Filling my brother's head with nonsense, as usual."

"If you don't like what he says, why don't you stop him?" Leon asked. "You are the princess, after all."

"He only listens to Adam," Karla explained. "He won't listen to me. He says it's because of his duty, but that's a load of-"

There suddenly came a clatter of china, and around the corner came Mrs. Potts. She stopped dead in her tracks upon seeing them. "Highness! What on earth...!?"

"Hello, Mrs. Potts," Karla greeted, smiling. "I'm back again; for a little while, at least."

Mrs. Potts looked elated. "Well, that's certainly good to know." Peering over the princess' shoulder, she caught sight of Leon. "But who is this?"

"This is my friend, Leon," Karla introduced. "He was also enchanted not too long ago. He's going to be staying for a bit, too."

"I see," said Mrs. Potts genially. "Well, if that's the case, I'll have supper for three ready this evening." Throwing Leon a wink, she scurried off towards the kitchen.

Karla growled in her throat as she laid on the floor. Leon believed that Karla was irritated after talking with her brother.

"I'm sorry for making it complicated between you and your brother." Leon decided to speak up and Karla looked at him. Leon felt a little intimidated when Karla stared at him.

"Don't be." She said, "Our relationship has been rocky ever since our parents died."

"I understand," Leon said, "A lot can happen to someone when...they lose a parent or both of them." Karla knew that Leon was right about that. Adam had changed so much, like he felt like there was no one who cared and loved him. Karla kinda blamed herself for that because...she wanted time to heal from losing her parents. She didn't realize how unfair she was being to Adam until he became the...furious kid he was now.

"I get it." She gently said as she stared in space.

"There must be something I can do for you." Leon said carefully getting up. "You helped me from the wolves and you brought me here to tend my wounds, despite your brother. Please, there must be something I can do for you."

"I don't know." Karla said, "I know your a songwriter, but I know Adam will be so upset about that. What else can you do?"

"Before my music got better, I helped to do patchwork on buildings. You know, when they started getting holes or start falling apart, I would fix it." Hearing that gave Karla an idea.

Karla knew that none of the servants can do hard work with heavy things, like wood and nails, and she highly doubted that her brother cared that the castle would fall apart.

Unbeknownst to them Forte had managed to hear all of this.

"Leon..." He muttered, getting Adam's attention.

Adam flicked an ear in Forte's direction. "What was that?"

"Oh, nothing, sir," rumbled the pipe organ. "Forgive me if I disturbed you; I was merely saying, you may feel free to 'lean on' me."

Grumbling a little, Adam sank back into his stupor.

Meanwhile, Forte was thinking. He knew now who the other creature was; and if the Master ever found out that his own former pupil had now entered the castle, it would never do. As it was, now that the princess knew, he must do his utmost to keep the Master away from her at all times. hopefully, she'd be out of the way again soon enough, and take the other young whelp away with her.

On the other hand, how delicious it would be to stir up a bit of trouble at Leon's expense. Forte smiled slowly to himself, his keys humming a little at the idea. He had always been much happier when the Master was out of temper, and this new turn of events provided ample opportunity for just that.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You may have bought yourself a chance." Karla said, getting up. Just then, Mrs. Potts came back on a cart, with two cups, sugar and cream.

"This should help with your healing." Mrs. Potts said as she poured tea into the two cups. "There's some medicine in the tea." Karla and Leon carefully took the cups. They didn't want to scratch the beautiful white cups by their sharp claws. "Dinner is ready." She also added.

"Mrs. Potts...how is the condition of the castle...since...you know?" Karla decided to ask before she sipped her tea.

"Besides what the master has done to his room?" Mrs. Potts frowned, "There's a horrible leak in the kitchen. Chef Bouche is complaining about it, then again, what doesn't he complain about? Besides that, the windows in the ballroom are broken. Everything is being blown in there."

Karla glanced at Leon. "How good are you with windows?"

"Provided the glass, I can handle it," said Leon, casually leaning against the wall. "I can fix pretty much anything you give me."

He had failed to take into account the ornate tapestry hung there, supported only by a couple of ancient, rusty nails. The pole on which the tapestry hung pulled from the wall and tumbled down onto Leon with a clatter, covering him with the hanging as well as a shower of dust and plaster powder.

Karla smothered a grin. "You can add that to your list, too."

"Wasn't expecting that." Leon said as he quickly took the tapestry off him. He looked at the unique design on the tapestry; he hadn't seen anything like it. "It's beautiful." Karla just rolled her eyes, not really understanding on why he thought it was beautiful.

"I'll bring a broom and mop to clean that." Mrs. Potts said, "Right now, let's bring the two of you to the dining room before dinner gets cold."

"Very well." Karla groaned, guessing that her brother won't be there after chewing him out. Karla and Leon carefully got up from the floor and followed Mrs. Potts to the dining room.

"We might have some glass up in one of the towers," said Karla, frowning thoughtfully as she tallied up the supplies they would need. "And I know there's mortar and plaster there, too, so we're good on that. Now, paint might be a bit harder to find..."

Disentangling himself from the remains of the tapestry, Leon tried to stay casual. "Do you have any tools?"

"Of course," said Karla.

"Where?"

"Probably in the same place as the supplies." Karla flashed him a smile, and continued following Mrs. Potts in the direction of the kitchen. Rolling his eyes, Leon followed, unable to discover why that dazzling smile made his heart miss a beat.

Leon shook his head and followed Karla and Mrs. Potts. His injury was still giving him issues, but he thought about Karla's smile. What was it about her smile that made his heart swell up?

"Here's the dining room." Mrs. Potts said, "I hope that you'll enjoy everything." Leon just gave her a nod of the head and Karla opened the door. Everyone was surprised and shocked...because Adam was there. He didn't look very happy, but he stood next to the table. Karla walked up to her brother while Leon stood by the doorway.

"This your idea of an apology?" Karla whispered.

"I gave your friend one night." Adam said, "I want him out of here by morning."

"Not unless he can help you with the castle." She said and Adam growled at her.

"Growl as much as you like. I know that this place is falling apart because you no longer care about the upkeep. He can help fix the place. You're not the only one suffering, remember that!"

"You don't look like you're suffering much!" Adam shot back. "Now, you've got someone to keep you company, while I'm stuck by myself."

Karla frowned. "You've been hanging around with Forte too much."

Adam shuffled sulkily to his seat. "He's the only one who understands me."

"That's not true, and you know it," said Karla, seating herself beside her brother. "We're all in this together; and, what's more, we now have proof that this hasn't only happened to just us." She gestured to Leon, who was hesitantly trying to find a place that was near the princess, but out of the prince's swinging range. Lowering her voice to barely above a whisper, she added, "What if there are more like us?"

The beast paused and thought it over a second..maybe he could find..the one among them...but who would love him back..he was more of a freak..a very angry freak.

If he stayed the way he was, it scared the life out of him. He always feared that no one would fall in love with him. Karla knew that he had that fear deep inside, but it was a struggle to help him with Forte poisoning his mind. All three of them ate in silence; none of the servants ever spoke up when they dropped off more food or napkins. Adam continued to leer at Leon, still unable to think about letting him stay here. Leon could see the way Adam stared at him...and it frightened him.

To break the mounting tension, male Rhodri cleared his throat. "So, Mr... um, your Highness, how was your day?"

Adam glared over his bowl at him, saying nothing, but allowing a low growl to rumble in his chest.

Bad subject, thought Leon, quickly revising his question. "I meant, how is your meal?"

In answer, Adam knocked back the contents of his bowl, so vigorously, the broth dribbled down the sides of his face. He bared his teeth at Leon, still dripping. "Delicious."

"Aha," Leon laughed nervously, glancing at the princess for support.

Karla gave her brother a hard glare, but before he could say any more, Leon gulped.

"I..h-hear that you're friends with my former..teacher?"

Karla nearly choked on her food when he said that.

"Sister?" Adam quickly said and almost got up, but Karla gave him another hard glare as she wiped her mouth.

"I'm fine." She said and then she looked at Leon. He quickly realized that he was doing a horrible job...but Karla can tell that he was only trying to help. She took in another breath and said: "It turns out that Forte was Leon's former music teacher." Adam quickly looked at Leon and he was actually quite surprised to hear that.

"You're Forte's student?" He asked and Leon, being so frightened by his growl, decided to answer.

"Former student." Leon clarified, "I'm a songwriter, sir." Leon explained his former life and how he became the way he was. Karla could see how much her brother's face changed as Leon told his story. She rolled her eyes and took Adam out of the dining room to talk.

"If you want to be mad at someone, be mad at me," Karla said, "but you can clearly see that you and I aren't the only ones suffering from this. You know that! Show the kind lovable heart you once had! Why hide it among your temper and fur? When this first happen, I was there for you. I chose to change into this so that you weren't alone. Now you know that there's more than just you and me. He can help us with taking care of the castle. He can even give you new music to listen to."

Adam's face started to change once again and Karla believed that she was finally getting through her brother. "We used to be so close." Karla started to cry, but she didn't break down. She stood up tall to Adam and her face was a few inches away from his. "We can have that bond again, but you need to let me in. How could you believe that I was pushing you away? I stayed with you, even if you didn't want me around. When you kicked me out, I did what you wanted so that you could be happy. I did so much for you...can't you see that? If you can't, I don't know what to do or tell you. If you can...then there's hope for everyone, including you. Don't give up." She finally gave in and hugged her brother. Adam felt the love his sister always had for him, for the first time in nine years.

"Forgive me, sister." Adam softly said, holding her back. "Will you stay?"

"Yes." She answered, "I believe you're letting Leon stay, aren't you?"

"Let him prove himself." He said, "I'll make up my mind then."

Karla sat back, thinking this over. Prove himself? How? She glanced at Leon, who was busily trying to pick up his goblet with his paws without spilling. Besides music and construction, what sort of things was he good at?

An idea suddenly struck her. "Leon," she called over to him, "could you sing my brother a song?"

Leon looked up, mildly shocked; he almost knocked his drink over. "A- what?"

"Sing one of your songs for my brother," said Karla.

Leon glanced fearfully at Adam, who stared him down icily. "What, you mean now?"

"Sure," said Karla cheerfully. "You were pretty good back in the forest; why not give it another go? How about something new?"

Trembling, Leon stood, bowing to Adam. "Very well, Highness; er, Highnesses." He had no fingers to cross, but he cleared his throat and began to sing.

 **Don't give up  
It's just the weight of the world  
When your heart's heavy  
I...I will lift it for you**

 **Don't give up  
Because you want to be heard  
If silence keeps you  
I...I will break it for you  
**  
As she listened, Karla began to feel a strange sensation growing inside her. She felt as if she were a flower opening its blossom in the early morning light. Adam soon felt a similar sensation, as if all his worries and cares were draining away. Everyone who heard Leon's voice sensed a new kind of power behind his melody.

Off down the hall, Forte heard the music, too, and it was not fondly received...

 **Everybody wants to be understood  
Well I can hear you  
Everybody wants to be loved  
Don't give up  
Because you are loved**

As Leon drew to a finish, his audience (which had increased significantly since he started) began applauding. Rather startled, Leon bowed, then retreated to the safety of his seat.

Princess Karla stared at him. "That was amazing."

"It was pretty good," Adam admitted gruffly.

Leon shrugged. "It's nothing much; that one still has a few phrases to go."

"I think it's perfect," said Mrs. Potts happily. "You keep it just the way it is, love."

Leon was glad of his fur, for it covered the rising heat in his face. Presently, however, he was distracted by a shrill, whistling little voice by his ankle under the table. "Um, excuse me!"

Surprised, Leon bent to look. At his feet was a small, brass fife, which was tapping on his foot with great hastiness. "Ah, can I help you?"

The fife scurried back, then bowed. "Oh, sorry; it's just, uh, the Maestro would like to speak with you."

Leon frowned. "'The Maestro'? Who do you mean?"

"Maestro Forte, sir," squeaked the fife. "H-he requested a special audience with you. Alone. Immediately."

Leon almost knocked his head on the table. "What, right now?"

"Yes," the fife affirmed, nodding vigorously. "If you'll follow me." Without any other explanation, he hopped off, going under the table. Still scratching his head, Leon rose from his seat (he was not going under the table) and followed the fife out into the hall.

Adam snapped his head up as he realized what that meant, and gave chase after Leon.

"Wait, Leon!" He called out.

Leon jumped and looked back as the Prince stopped running and stormed over to him.

"You are not to touch the rose, do you understand?"

"Rose?" He asked.

"You heard me!" Adam pushed, "Do...Not...Touch...IT!"

"Yes, sir." Leon said with a touch of fear and he quickly followed after Fife.

 _ **"You are loved" is by Josh Groban.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I thank lavadiamond10, Fanatic97, and Yen mi Eruion for helping me. The Rhodri species were created by alaitallon of Deviantart.**_

Fife kept hopping until they reached the West Wing. He pushed door for him. When Leon saw the West Wing, nothing could express how shocked at the destruction.

"Over here." Fife said and Leon looked at a pair of doors partly open. Leon swallowed all his fear and carefully made his way over to the doors. Just then, a pink glow caught his eyes. He looked over...and saw the enchanted rose, protected by a glass bell jar.

'Oh my lord.' Leon thought in his head. He thought about a theory, but it would have to wait. He turned back to the doors and pushed them. He saw this huge organ with a face at the top.

"Leon." Forte groaned...and Leon recognized his voice.

"...Maestro Forte." Leon replied, not surprised that it was his old teacher, but stunned by what happened to him.

Forte loomed up out of the darkness, grinning over him. "I can see you've changed a bit since our last meeting. I'll admit I myself have put on a little more weight since I last saw you."

"It, um... suits you," said Leon, swallowing hard. "Ah, h-how have you been?"

"Quite well enough, thank you," said Forte melodiously. "As well as can be expected, naturally, under the given circumstances."

Leon faltered. "Oh, no, I-I didn't mean-"

"Of course not; I'm not offended," the organ rumbled deeply, making the floor tremble. A few flakes of plaster fell out of the ceiling, dusting the keyboard. Leon resisted the urge to either fall to his knees or run for the door.

"So, what d-did you w-want with me?" he managed to croak, his throat suddenly gone dry.

"Why, my dear boy," Forte hummed, "I only wanted to have a look at you; see how well you've been doing since our lessons together. You must be doing so well, to be out wandering the forest when you happened to run into the princess."

Leon couldn't tell for certain whether there was a note of malice in the Maestro's voice, so, licking his lips, he said, "Um, yes; I'm quite famous now, thanks to your teaching."

"Your flattery is duly noted," said Forte. "So, do tell, what brought you into the forest of late?"

His interest in the subject was obvious, so Leon told him the story of how he'd run into the princess and her dealing with the wolf attack.

"Oh, so you simply 'ran into' her?" Forte sounded skeptical. "And how did you come to do that, pray tell?"

"Well...she was hiding in a tree from...something and she fell out of the tree onto me."

"How rude of her." Forte groaned, "She is such a coward, unlike her brother."

"I wouldn't call her a 'coward'." Leon defended, "She saved my life from the wolves."

"That's something you've should've done." Forte pointed out, "You're a 'man', aren't you?" Leon nodded 'yes'. "Then you should've saved her, not the other way around."

"What's your point, Maestro? I know there's a deeper point than the one your making."

"The princess has always caused problems for her brother. Why do you think he kicked her out in the first place?" Forte asked, "They argued so much about the spell that the prince finally had enough. The princess doesn't belong here, not with that attitude of hers." Leon was quite surprised by Forte's words; it sounded like he was badgering Karla.

"But back to my original question," Forte hummed surreptitiously. "What brought you into the forest, hmm? Get run out of town for your outlandish music, perhaps?"

"No," said Leon, his ears burning. "I got changed into a... whatever this is, that's what. And then I just decided to go my own way, without causing trouble."

"Indeed," the organ murmured. "Did you ever come to wonder how the prince and princess got their enchantments?"

"Karla told me already-" Leon began.

"How can you trust the princess' word to be true?" inquired Forte. "I suppose she gave you the same old sob-story about the enchantress, didn't she?"

"If you mean how she and her brother were enchanted by an evil enchantress, then yes," said Leon, his eyes narrowing. Something was telling him that Forte did not want anyone on Karla's side. "And I already heard that part of the story before I met her, thank you very much."

"Indeed," said Forte rather dryly. "Did you ever come to learn about why the enchantress was there in the first place?"

"I doubt you would know," scoffed Leon.

The organ let out a threatening rumble, which set Leon's paws stumbling across the floor. He cowered back, ears flattened against his skull.

"I see you haven't yet mastered your impertinence," said Forte coolly. "But I do know what brought the enchantress to the castle."

"Well, what was it?" asked Leon.

"The princess, of course."

"What does Karla have to do with it?' Leon demanded.

"She was always a greedy little piggy you know, "I want this and I want that.""

"That's not what she's told me and what I've seen." Leon said.

"That's another thing she does..she lies a lo-MAster?" Forte said. Leon whipped around to see Adam looking very ticked off. He strode past Leon and up to Forte.

"Forte," Adam deeply growled, "What is this I hear? My little sister's 'a greedy little piggy'?" Forte knew that he had caught with his pants down, if he had pants.

"I didn't mean that the way it sounded, Master." Forte tried to defend himself, but he knew when his master knew a little bit more than he thinks.

"I'm not stupid, Forte." Adam almost roared, "You go after my sister again...and I'll rip the keys off you!" Leon didn't say a word as Adam and Forte spoke to each other. Leon didn't understand on why his old teacher was so against Karla. He could tell that Karla wasn't acting anything like what Forte said. When Adam finished talking with Forte, he turned and faced Leon. Leon became a little fearful as he gave his attention to Adam.

"Yes, sir?" Leon carefully said.

"Follow me." Adam deeply growled and Leon just nodded his head. The two of them left the room, Adam closed the door to Forte and he took Leon out of his room. "What did the two of you...say about...Karla?" Leon was now very scared.

"Sir...do you want me to tell you the truth...or not say anything at all?" Leon carefully asked and Adam thought about it.

"Tell me the truth." Adam decided and Leon swallowed his fear and worries. Leon spoke on how Forte said that Karla was greedy and that they were cursed because of her. Adam's heart broke hearing that...mainly because he knew the real truth. They were cursed because of him, not Karla.

"It's not Karla's fault." Adam whispered, "It's...mine."

Leon had somehow guessed that, but he listened to Adam's woeful tale afresh without interruption. "I'm really sorry. Really, though, who lets random, weird old people into their house without permission? Seriously, that's just creepy."

Adam growled his agreement, finishing with, "And all we were left with were these roses."

Leon nodded, frowning slightly. The rose gimmick was a puzzling conundrum; he could talk with Karla more about it later.

Leon gently raised a paw up and patted Adam's shoulder. Adam was about to reject it, but instead he felt a bit calm.

Knowing that someone else shared his predicament and as willing to lend a hand to him...for real was what he cared the most.

"It's been nine years since this happened." Adam added, "I'm...almost ready to give up."

"Don't." Leon added, "I'm not saying that because of everything riding on you and Karla. You can't give up because if you do...the darkness around you will take over your heart." Adam raised one of his bulky eyebrows. "When I first became this way...I thought my life was over. I...I wanted to die, but if I did that...I would be in a dark lonely place. Nobody deserves to be in such a place...not even those who have done horrible things." Leon then turned and was getting ready to leave the front of the West Wing.

"What made you keep going?" Adam asked...and Leon stopped and slightly turned his head.

"Knowing I still have a chance to be a human again." Leon answered, "Also...knowing I have one chance to have a life...and I can't destroy it."

"I guess any life is better than no life," sighed Adam, contemplating his rose. "But sometimes, I can't be sure."

"Just remember," said Leon from the door, "you've got more than just yourself on your hands. If I got stuck this way, no one would miss me. But you have Karla to take care of."

Adam glanced up at him earnestly. "I wish she didn't have to suffer for this."

"That was her choice," said Leon, and made his exit back down the hall.

Adam pondered these words carefully for a few minutes, staring at the rosy pink glow of the flower encased beneath the glass cover. It was still in full bloom, as it had been for years now. Adam wasn't sure if it was only his imagination tricking him, but he thought that one of the outer petals was drooping a bit more than usual.

Adam was a bit concerned with this, he saw Leon as a chance of happiness for her...but he had nothing. Normally he would be getting angry...but how could he?

Karla had possibly found someone...who couldn't her?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Karla waited down in the dining room with Mrs. Potts, worried sick on what her brother may have done to Adam. She was also...irritated on what Forte may have told Leon. She hoped that Leon wouldn't take Forte's side on anything. Mrs. Potts could see the mixed look on her Mistress, but she hoped that it was all for nothing. After twenty minutes, Karla started to pace around the dining room, making sure she wasn't in the way of the servants coming to remove the dirty dishes.

"Hey, Lumiere," she called to the candlestick, who was orchestrating some of the cleanup. "Did you happen to see where Leon went?"

Lumiere looked surprised. "After he left? No, madamoiselle; I'm afraid not."

Frowning, Karla retreated to the hallway. Several servants were scurrying back and forth, carrying away the dinner things. The door to the West Wing was open; Leon was nowhere in sight.

Quietly, Karla crept to the door to her brother's room and peered cautiously in. "Adam?"

In the darkness, hardly anything was to be seen, but there came a reply: "What is it?"

"Is Leon in here?" asked Karla, looking around. She was rather pleased to see the door to Forte's chamber closed firmly.

"He left a while ago," the prince responded. "I don't know where he went after that."

"Okay, thanks." Once again, Karla headed out into the hall, less than satisfied. Leon couldn't just go poking around the castle as he pleased; what if he got into trouble? Due to all the disrepair, many rooms were not the safest of places for anyone to enter.

"Looking for someone, princess?"

Through an open side door came a familiar humming of keys. Karla stuck her head in through the door and glared at Forte. "You leave my friend alone."

Forte looked injured. "Please, you Highness, why would I possibly do him any harm? He is one of my former pupils."

"I doubt you care," snapped Karla. "Listen, don't go playing any of your mind games with him, all right?"

"Oh, princess," said Forte solemnly, "I would never do any such thing to a visitor, much less to my master and mistress." He paused, as if finished, then added, "If you're looking for him, might I suggest the east tower? You know, the one with the unfinished stairs?"

Karla halted, doubtful of his honesty. The east tower was in pretty bad shape; if Leon had gone up there, there was the chance that the floor might give way. "Did you send him up there?"

"I did no such thing," said Forte. "I am not responsible for any other person's actions. I might make a recommendation here and there, but if anyone happens to take my advice-"

Karla didn't wait to hear the rest of his monologue; she hurried off towards the east tower, hoping to find Leon before he got there.

Forte chuckled to himself, all that was needed was for the princess to meet a ...very "unfortunate" end when the stairs fall.

 _'The blasted fool.'_ Karla thought to herself, _'I swear if Forte told Leon to go there, I'm going to rip his pipes off one by one!'_ When Karla approached the east tower, it was pretty obvious that they were very damaged, but considering all the dust on the broken stairs, no one had gone up the tower. _'All right, it's pretty obvious that no one went up there, but where is Leon?'_

"Mistress!" She heard and it startled her so much that she jumped onto the broken stairs.

"Whoa!" Karla said as she quickly got off the stairs as pieces of them fell. She then looked at the person who startled her...it was Cogsworth. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry Madam." Cogsworth said, "I saw you coming here. I wanted to stop you before you went up. Those stairs are very dangerous!"

"So I've heard. I'm looking for Leon. Have you seen him?"

"Well, I saw Mrs. Potts with him." Cogsworth answered, "I'm not sure what they were chatting about." Karla rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen to find Mrs. Potts.

When Karla stepped into the kitchen, she discovered Mrs. Potts at the sink, helping the dishes wash up. Nearby, Leon was helping by drying the dishes. He looked rather odd, draped in a large, faded apron, and Karla couldn't hold back a smile. "Feeling at home yet?"

Leon started, nearly dropping the large, crystal bowl he'd been drying, which gave a reproachful shrug before hurrying off to its cupboard. "Ah, yes," said Leon, casually waving his towel at the counters. "I'm barely doing anything, though; it's like all of the dishes are alive or something."

Karla giggled, stepping out of the way as a trolley laden with leftovers came hurrying through the door. "Don't worry; they're friendly."

Leon noticed the panicked look on her face.

"Are you feeling okay, Princess?"

"I'm better now that I'm seeing you here and not near the east wing." Karla answered and Leon gave her a confused look.

"What made you think I went over there?" He asked and Karla realized the dumb trick Forte laid on her.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Karla answered...and the look on her face was enough for Leon to drop it. "Cogsworth told me that Mrs. Potts was with you and I decided to see it for my own eyes."

"I see." He said, "Well, she asked me to help...with cleaning the dishes, but...I'm not sure I want to touch them...considering that your utensils are alive."

"I don't blame you." She said, "May I speak with you...in private?" Leon just nodded his head, took the apron off and followed Karla back into the foyer. "What did Forte want with you?" Leon was now very nervous...so he decided to give Karla the same choice he gave Adam.

"Do you want me to tell you the truth...or not say anything at all?"

"Leon! Spill the beans. If it involves me, I might as well hear it." Karla answered; Leon sighed and told her and Forte thought that she was a greedy pig that caused the mess Adam and everyone else was in. When he was done, Karla kept a still face. He couldn't what she was feeling or what was going through her mind. "So...I'm the pig, huh?"

"I don't believe what he was saying about you." Leon quickly said, "It sounds like he's badgering you. I've never...seen him like this or talk like this when...I was his student."

"Not being picky...but when was the last time you saw him?" Karla asked...and Leon knew it was a long time. "People can change when you least expect it."

Leon nodded. "Well, at least it didn't amount to anything. So, I heard you had some supplies for rebuilding the castle?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." Karla flicked her tail for him to follow. "Just follow me; I'll show you where we keep all the repair equipment."

XXXXXXXXXX

Deep in his chambers, Forte sat, brooding to himself. His attempt to permanently rid the castle of the princess had failed, but he had plenty of time for that. Letting out a deep rumble, he called, "Fife!"

The little flute hopped over, eager to please. "Yes, Maestro?"

"Keep a close eye on the princess and her friend," said Forte, his pipes vibrating a little. "I want to know everything they get up to while they remain here. And if you can spare a moment," he added, almost as an afterthought, "perhaps you can disrupt their little repairing-the-castle plans."

Fife bowed apprehensively. "As you wish, sir." Then he bounced off, clinking against the stone floor.

Forte smiled at the fife's fearful obedience, thinking of how marvelous it would be when all the castle was in ruins, the enchantment completed, and he the last one standing in its midst. How grand it would be then, indeed.

XXXXXXXXXX

"None of this stuff is alive right?" Leon asked as he and Karla walked toward the tool shed, behind them, Adam walked at a distance.

"I can assure that only some of it's alive." Karla said.

"Some?" Leon asked nervously.

"I think they'll let us know if they're alive, Leon." Karla said with a smile as she opened the shed door. Once again, Leon felt his heart constricting...when Karla smiled at him. He quickly shook his head and helped Karla browse through the tools and supplies.

"Karla...may I ask you a personal question?" He piped up.

"Depends on what it's about." She warned as she picked up some lumber.

"Why do you think...your brother kicked you out?" He asked...and Karla froze. "Forget that I asked." He quickly said as he went back looking through the tools, but Karla remained frozen. Karla could've put all the blame on Forte...but she can't help but wonder...if she could've done something to make Adam do that. Could it be that...she was doing a much more horrible job than she first thought?

"Here's the stuff," she said, pulling open some heavy wooden crates. Inside was a toolbox, a few buckets of mortar powder, some rope, and a shovel.

Leon picked up a small hammer that was rusted over with age. "Ah, are you sure these are up to the task?"

"Of course we are!" snapped the hammer indignantly, jumping to the floor as Leon dropped it in surprise. "Just because we're past our prime doesn't mean we don't know a thing or two about our jobs!"

With a wibble-wobble noise, an old saw sat up. "Don't mind him; he's just grouchy after being so long out of use." Bending in a ridiculous arch, it sprang into the air and landed on the floor with a thump. "Bon jour, your Highness; what's to be done?"

Karla stood up, nodding to the tools as they all got up, one by one, and hopped out of their box. As the buckets and rope were not alive, she picked them up. "Bon jour to you all. We need some repair work done around the castle. Could you please assist us?"

"But of course," creaked a wrench, barely able to open its jaws. With this, all the other tools marched about, gathering up other odd supplies. Leon took great care not to tread on any of them.

"So, um, what exactly do I need to be doing?" he asked the princess. "I mean, these little guys seem like they can pretty much handle themselves."

"Not for climbing up walls, they can't," said Karla. "You'll be mixing the mortar and holding the ropes."

Not far off, behind a nearby snow-clad tree, Leon caught a glint of copper. Turning, he noticed several new holes in the snow where none had been before. Were they being followed?

Slowly, Karla approached Adam, who was staring off into the distance. "Hey, this is okay, right? We're going to fix up the castle so it will be nice and warm again, all right?"

"Sure, fine," mumbled Adam, scuffing at the snow with his enormous paws. He tried not to look at the monstrous footprints he left behind, or at the ghastly reflection in the frozen ice covering the pond.

Karla laid a small paw on his shoulder. "We're going to get through this, okay?"

"You might," snorted Adam listlessly. "I don't care."

"But I do," said Karla. "And I say we're going to make it."

Adam sighed at his sister before he turned to walk away.

"It's getting cold...we should go inside."

Everyone in the castle was getting ready to fall asleep, but not Leon. He was at the entrance of the east tower helping repair the stairs. The tools were the ones actually fixing the stairs; Leon was just mixing the paste to help enforce the stairs to stick and not move. He told Karla that it would take all night and the next day to fix the stairs. Hearing that, Karla just nodded and went to her old room.

When she got there...she was very surprised...because nothing had changed since she left. There was a lot of dust all over the place, including her old bed, which wasn't much of a surprise. As Karla looked around her room, memories of her family started to come back to life. She started to remember how much attention her parents gave to Adam. It bothered her a lot because she thought Adam was the favorite child to their parents...but now...she realized she was wrong. They equally were paid attention to; her parents just wanted Adam to get ready to accept the crown. Because of what she thought about her parents, Adam and Karla's relationship was rocky.

"I know we'll be free." Karla sighed, "As long as we have a chance to break the spell, I'll continue to believe we'll be free."


	4. Chapter 4

_**I thank lavadiamond10, Fanatic97, and Yen mi Eruion for helping me. The Rhodri species were created by alaitallon of Deviantart.**_

Leon followed the tools around, doing as much as he could to keep up with the construction work, but the tools essentially had everything in hand. Which was odd, of course, because no one there actually had any hands.

"Does anyone know what day it is?" he asked, as he had long lost track of the date during his time of enchantment.

"Why does anyone care to know?" sniffed the hammer, slapping down a nail on a loose board in the floor.

"We don't really know any more than you," the saw explained as she cut a wood slat down to size.

"Haven't really paid attention much up in the attic," piped up a small clamp.

Leon frowned, stirring at the pot of mortar he'd been working on. "Would the prince or princess know?"

"She might, but I doubt if he would," replied the saw. "The master doesn't like thinking about the time much."

"I assume because of his age limit?" Leon asked.

"No duh, he's got the pressure for himself to free us all and his sister!" The saw replied.

"You don't have to be snotty." Leon said, "I just asked a few questions." He wasn't too happy about the reception he had been getting from the tools. He just hoped that when the stairs are done that he didn't have to deal with them anymore.

Leon almost couldn't believe what Karla told him: that she and her brother were cursed nine years ago. Could nine years passed by that quickly?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fife gently hopped to the east tower, not wanting to cause any noise. He peeked around the corner and saw Leon, still stirring the mortar as he listened to the tools. Fife then looked at the rope that was being used to lift the tools to each step. He then carefully sneaked past Leon and tied the rope from end of the entrance to the other. He then softly hopped away, back to Forte.

"Bring up the mortar!" The hammer snapped at Leon. "We're ready for it!" Leon sat up and walked over to the stairs...he didn't notice the rope. The rope tripped him, causing him to fall forward. He fell on the stairs...breaking a huge hole. Leon grabbed the edge of the hole, preventing him from falling, but he reached out his left paw to grab the tools. He managed to grab the saw, hammer and wrench, but he had to use his tail to grab the clamp. Leon threw the tools back up out of the hole while he continued to hold on.

"Is everyone all right?" the saw asked as the clamp was thrown back out.

"I believe so." The wrench said.

"Aside from yourself, of course," said the saw. "Need some help?"

"I'd love some," panted Leon, staring down into the hole. It was so dark, he couldn't see where the bottom was.

The saw wobbled to her companions. "Have at 'em, lads!"

The wrench clamped down onto his tail, levying him back. Pushing off as hard as he could, Leon leaned back as far as he could, almost falling on the tools as he did so. Back on level ground again, he heaved a sigh of relief; he had essentially escaped a grisly demise.

"Who put this here?" snapped the hammer, examining the rope. "This wasn't here ten seconds ago!" Using his claw, he levered the rope off the post, tossing it back into the toolbox. Marching threateningly to and fro, he growled, "Somebody's going to be held responsible for this!"

"Do you guys have any pranksters that might do this?" Leon asked apprehensively.

"Maybe some of the Sweepers, but they'ed never do anything like that!' A Hammer said.

Leon felt his heart racing; he really believed he escaped death. The tools were too busy wondering what caused the incident, so Leon took advantage to sit down and calm down. For the first time in a long time, he was afraid of his life. He put the attack of the wolves on him and Karla the second scariest time. This possible fall pushed it to second place; it was 'the' scariest time of his life.

"Leon," he heard; he looked up and looked at the tools. "you may go and sleep for the night." The wrench spoke again, "After the scare you had, go get some rest. We can do what we can for the stairs." Leon just nodded his head. He was still very shaken from almost falling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Karla woke up to the sound of someone knocking on her door. She figured it was one of the servants come to bring her to breakfast. She slowly got out of her bed, which was a little small for her big body. She walked over to her bedroom door and opened it. Karla completely woke up when she saw...that it was her brother at the door.

"Morning sister." He said; Karla was very surprised, but quickly shook her head.

"Think of this as a peace offering. I came to bring you down for breakfast."

"Hmm...thank you Adam." She said as she followed him to the dining hall.

"I hope you slept well." He managed to say.

"Of course, Adam. It was nice sleeping in your own home again." Adam didn't show it, but it hit his heart when he heard that. He now felt bad for kicking her out. When they approached the dining hall, they noticed that Leon wasn't around to be seen.

"Your breakfast is ready." Cogsworth said as he bowed to them.

"Cogsworth...is Leon coming?" Karla asked.

"No ma'am." He answered, "Apparently there was a bit of an incident when he was helping fix the east tower stairs."

"Is everyone okay?" Adam quickly asked. He still cared about all of his servants.

"Yes, sire, thanks to Leon." Cogsworth said and the two royal siblings looked at each other and back at Cogsworth." Leon tripped and fell on the stairs, causing a hole to happen. He almost fell through the hole, so did the tool servants, but he caught them and brought them back on the safe floor of the castle. If it wasn't for them, we would have four servants less." When Adam heard that, he was very pleased to hear that.

Adam's opinion of Leon was significantly improving throughout the rest of the day, particularly when Leon managed to fix a leaky pump by the stables. "That plinking was driving us all crazy," he told the singer.

"No trouble at all, your Highness," said Leon, bowing. "Just happy to help. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Adam looked uncomfortably at the ground. "Could you... I mean, do you want..."

Leon raised his eyebrows. "Yes?"

"Could you... do another one of your songs?" the prince asked reluctantly. He had gone quite a while now without Forte's soothing playing, and he missed having music close by.

Leon looked surprised, but obliged. "Of course, sire." Clearing his throat, he began to sing.

 ** _Just when I believed I couldn't ever want for more  
This ever changing world pushes me through another door  
I saw you smile  
And my mind could not erase the beauty of you face  
Just for awhile  
Won't you let me shelter you  
_**  
Adam sighed and closed his eyes, listening to the rhythm of the swaying notes. "Thank you."

 ** _Hold on to the nights  
Hold on to the memories  
I wish that I could give you something more  
That I could be yours_**

Upstairs, Karla pricked up her ears, listening with wonder and delight. Leon's voice sent a shiver through her; how could his music make her feel so light of heart, and yet dizzy at the same time?

 _ **How do we explain something that took us by surprise**_ _  
_ _ **Promises in vain, love that is real but in disguise**_ _  
_ _ **What happens now**_ _  
_ _ **Do we break another rule**_ _  
_ _ **Let our lovers play the fool**_ _  
_ _ **I don't know how**_ _  
_ _ **To stop feeling this way**_ _  
_  
Slowly, Karla crept down the stairs, following the music until it led her to the spot where Adam and Leon were. She watched with fascination as Leon danced gracefully back and forth to his own song.

 _ **Hold on to the nights**_ _  
_ _ **Hold on to the memories**_ _  
_ _ **I wish that I could give you something more**_ _  
_  
Somehow or other, the music found its way into Karla's own step. Before she knew where she was, she too had begun to dance, out of sight from her brother and Leon. She was a bit out of practice, what with nine years' lack of it and four extra paws, but she moved quite smoothly, given the circumstances.

 ** _Well, I think that I've been true to everybody else but me  
And the way I feel about you makes my heart long to be free  
Everytime I look into your eyes, I'm helplessly aware  
That the someone I've been searching for is right there_**

Unconsciously, Leon got more into his dancing as the song progressed. He stepped, spun, stepped again, moving as lightly as if he had wings.

 ** _Hold on to the nights_**

 ** _Hold on to the memories_**

 ** _I wish that I could give you something more_**

 ** _Ohhhhhhhh_**

 ** _Hold onto the nights_**

Raising his front paws, Leon was surprised to bring them to rest against another pair; reaching the doorway at last, Karla had struck the same pose at that exact moment. Their noses were almost touching as their eyes met.

The two of them gazed at each other for a moment, before backing away and blushing.

'We're going to be in so much trouble.' Karla thought when she looked at her brother, but as fate would have it, Adam's eyes were closed from listening to the song. She and Leon took a breath of relief.

"Don't stop, Leon." Adam said, with his eyes still closed. "Please keep going if you can." Leon quickly looked at Karla; she was walking backwards, but motioning him to keep going with his song. Leon quickly cleared his throat and finished his song. This time Karla made sure that she just kept out of sight.

It...almost embarrassed Karla that she was feeling the way she was to Leon. She also felt a little afraid if those feelings were real. If they were, it would crush Adam's heart. It wasn't the feeling of love and happiness that was scaring her; it was the possibility that she found love...but her brother didn't. Karla would never forgive herself if her brother became more than jealous towards her and Leon...if they were falling in love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is he doing to him?!" Forte grumbled to Fife.

"I think he's singing to him, Maestro." Fife answered and Forte boomed his keys, causing Fife to fall and clink.

"I'm supposed to be soothing him!" Forte groaned, "I'm supposed to be the one to comfort the master!"

"Maybe he just wants a change." Fife tried to say, but all that did was make Forte boom his keys again.

"I taught that rat everything he knows!" Forte groaned again, "Why is his music getting to the master?" Fife decided not to answer that because he knew Forte would boom his keys again if he spoke. "Perhaps it's time to take matters into my own pipes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3 months had passed since Karla and Leon had that little dancing...conflict. They were relieved that Adam didn't see any of that, but Karla kept herself away from Leon. She already had a guess on what would happen if she was near Leon again. She paced around her room, thinking on how to help Adam. It had now been 10 years since the Enchantress came. She already did a lousy job of that before they were cursed. Even those she was his little sister, she wasn't going to ignore her brother this time. Karla walked up to her window and carefully opened the windows and looked out over the forest. She knew her brother wasn't going to leave the safety of the castle to find someone. So she decided to take things into her own paws.

 **'Hold onto the Nights' is by Richard Marx.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I thank lavadiamond10, Fanatic97, and Yen mi Eruion for helping me. The Rhodri species were created by alaitallon of Deviantart.**_

Dinner that evening was just as spectacular as always, thanks to Mrs. Potts and the kitchen crew. Leon had good appetite for it, as he had been composing all day. Since the dance routine incident, Adam had requested he compose a new song for him, so Leon had hopped straight to it and set his mind to work. And, as a working mind builds up a strong hunger, he was very grateful to the castle staff.

"This is great," he told Mrs. Potts around mouthfuls of steaming chicken.

The teapot nodded cheerfully. "Glad you enjoy it, sir. Have as much as you like."

As Leon fell to, the doors suddenly burst open, and Adam came in, looking much less cheerful. "Where's Karla?"

Leon had to swallow before speaking. "I haven't seen her since this morning."

"Neither have I," Adam explained, pacing worriedly back and forth. "She's not in her room, or the back gardens, or anywhere I've looked. I think she's gone."

"Now, Master," soothed Mrs. Potts, "I'm sure she just went for a walk, or some such thing. She'll be back in no time."

"She doesn't 'go for walks,'" growled Adam dangerously. He turned, staring out through the window. "If anything has happened to her, I'll never forgive myself."

Leon was about to speak, but a new sound stopped him. All fell quiet, listening to the new noise drifting melodiously, enchantingly, up from the depths of the West Wing.

"What is that?" Leon asked.

"It sounds..wonderful," Adam stood up.

Leon too rose, growing rather alarmed. "Where are you going?"

But Adam wasn't listening; walking slowly, as if in a trance, he wandered out of the dining hall.

Mrs. Potts bounced over, looking concernedly into the prince's face. "Master, are you all right?"

Adam didn't even glance at her as he drifted slowly by. The music swelled, rising gracefully to a steady, beating pulse. It was drawing Adam along, luring him out to its source.

A sudden, sharp clinking broke through. To Leon's surprise, the little fife rushed up to him in a panic. "You!"

"Sir, please, you must help," begged the fife breathlessly. "It's Forte; he's the one doing this! You must save the Master!"

Without further question, Leon darted out through the door, tail lashing. "Forte; I knew it!"

Because Adam was in a hypnotic state, he was walking much slower than normal. That gave Leon a chance to get up to Forte before Adam could. When Leon got there, Forte just had this calm smile on his iron face.

"You need to leave him alone!" Leon yelled at him.

"How dare you talk back to your teacher!" Forte almost boomed.

"Ever since I came here, all you've been doing to tearing a rift between Karla and her brother!"

"You brought the pig back here when she doesn't deserve to be a princess!" Forte groaned, "Even you have fallen for her act that she cares about the master."

"I will say this: I'm not falling for your act!" Leon bravely said, "You've taught me everything you know about music. You've seen me as a rival! Your dark heartless music is no match for my soulful music!"

"Oh really?" Forte asked, knowing that Adam was almost to the West Wing. "Here's your chance! Prove it if you can!"

As in a trance, Adam wandered into the West Wing. Forte's music rose to a deep, throbbing tune. Stones began to crack; dust sprinkled down on them from the ceiling. Adam made no sign that he was aware of it.

"Stop!" Leon shouted to Forte, his ears flat back.

"Just try and do it!" laughed Forte, his notes ringing in the air. "Sing, my little canary; sing for the prince. Sing for me!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Karla had been through the Black Forest often enough that she knew her way well; she had to be careful, though; at this time of year, wolves were about. There was a broad track leading through the forest for some ways; keeping to that, Karla made her way south. Somewhere, there had to be some village or town she could find.

As she reached a crossroads, she heard the sound of hooves up ahead. There was a horse and cart coming up the road on her left. Crouching down into the thicket, she waited until the cart came into sight. An old man sat at the reigns, holding up a crumpled map and a lantern. "This can't be right!" he cried. "Where have you taken us, Philippe?"

Karla titled her head as she looked at the old man. A large cart sat behind him with something covered by a tarp.

"We need to get home, Belle will be worried about me." The man said.

Karla's ears flicked at the mention of the name "Belle". A smile came to her face for an idea came to her. She cleared her throat and mimicked the howl of a wolf. The horse got spooked and backed into a tree, waking up a bunch of bats. They flew around the horse and the old man. The horse quickly ran off in fear and the old man tried to regain control.

Karla watched the horse become more afraid as the old man tried to steady his horse. Just then, she heard a real wolf's howl...and saw the old man fall off his horse and the horse ran off without him.

"That didn't turn out the way I hoped." Karla said to herself. She couldn't let the man be by himself in the Black Forest, so she decided to keep a distance from him. Just then, he ran off, towards the direction of the castle. Her eyes widen when she saw three wolves chase after him. "I don't know what's worse." Karla said to herself as she went after the wolves. "My plan backfiring...or this man showing up and the castle."

Springing into action, Karla leapt ahead of the old man, letting out a howl. Thinking it was another wolf, the man banked away to the right. Jumping to the other side, Karla howled again, which turned the old man to the left. Soon, however, she hit another problem: the real wolves were bearing down on them, yellow eyes glinting. The old man was stuck between her and the wolves, and almost ran into the pack. Quickly, Karla jumped between him and the wolves, keeping them at bay. The man ran right past without seeing any of them.

"If I can keep him going in circles long enough for the wolves to leave, maybe he won't find the castle," Karla thought to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We haven't all day," purred Forte tauntingly, motioning at Adam, who was standing in the door, swaying uneasily. "Have you a song or not?"

Glaring at the organ, Leon licked his lips. He hadn't nearly finished his new song, but now was the time to act. Taking a deep breath, he began to sing.

 _ **Oceans apart day after day**  
 **And I slowly go insane**  
 **I hear your voice in my mind**  
 **But it doesn't stop the pain**  
_  
As Leon's voice rose, Adam began blinking rapidly. He shook himself, as if waking from a long, dreamless sleep. "What...?"

"No!" Forte's music grew louder as he pounded his keys even more vigorously. The floor began to tremble; stones cracked, dust rained down from the roof. But not even Forte's playing could drown out Leon's song.

 ** _If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever  
_**  
Forte hammered down all his keys at once, letting out a great BOOM of sound, all trace of beauty in his music gone. There was a great rumbling sound, as if the whole castle were falling to pieces. Adam suddenly snapped alert, looking around. "Where am I?"

"Like my new song?" shouted Forte, cackling wildly. "It's a real number to bring the house down!"

"Forte!" Adam roared, "I command you to stop!"

"Oh, but the fun is just beginning!" laughed Forte, pressing down harder. A great crack opened up in the floor, slowly broadening.

Even now, Leon didn't cease singing; his music could still be heard over the roar of stones.

 _ **Wherever you go**  
 **Whatever you do**  
 **I will be right here waiting for you**  
 **Whatever it takes**  
 **Or how my heart breaks**  
 **I will be right here waiting for you**  
_  
"Enough!" cried Adam, staggering forward, his hands over his ears. A tapping by his foot made him look down. The little fife was clinging to his cape for dear life, on the point of being blown away.

"Master!" he screamed as loud as he could, his voice barely audible in all the noise. "The keyboard!"

Squinting, Adam looked up at Forte. The massive organ bellowed his notes out through a series of metal pipes, but the keyboard was what made them play. Baring his teeth, Adam reached forward and ripped the keyboard up from its base.

Forte let out a horrible, rasping sigh, his voice torn away. The keyboard still played itself fitfully, but no sound came from them again. With a snarl, Adam threw the keyboard to the other side of the room, where it smashed into a hundred pieces.

Forte bellowed, rocking forward. The chains securing him to the wall snapped, tearing out great hunks of wall plaster. With a dismal wail, the organ fell, face-first, towards where Leon was standing.

"Look out!" Adam barreled into him, knocking them both backwards and away. The pipes crashed down seconds later, letting up a great, clanging clamor like a thousands gongs and bells. A cloud of dust rose up, showering everyone. When it cleared, Forte was no more. All was silent.

Leon stared at the pile of pipes and brass in utter shock.

Adam had just killed Forte. Leon's eye traveled to Adam and back at his "corpse".

"Forte." Adam just whispered. Leon looked back at Adam and took a deep breath.

"You had to do it." Leon said and Adam looked at him. "Nobody likes to take a life when they have to...but you did it to save us. Not only did you save us...you saved everyone here. If the floor cracked...the castle would've fallen apart." Adam looked at Forte's fallen organ body, shook his head and made a look of disgust.

"Come." Adam said finally leaving the room. "His body doesn't deserve to be in front of us." Leon just nodded, deciding not to let Adam do what he wants. They closed the door, locking it forever. Just then, they heard a series of howls. "Stay here." Adam ordered Leon and went to the balcony.

The rain started to pelt down when he looked out at the bridge. He saw a figure on the bridge...heading towards the front doors of the castle. He wanted to think it was Karla...but the figure was running on two legs, not four. He started to growl as he turned around. Leon didn't say a word or looked at Adam. "Stay hidden." Adam then said and went to the door, but before he left, he stopped. "Thank you, Leon...for helping me and my sister." Adam then left the West Wing and headed towards the front hall.

When he reached the front hall, he frowned at the sight. Lumiere was hopping towards a lit foyer...and an old man was following him. He saw Cogsworth trying to stop the man...but to no avail. He growled as he slowly made his way to the foyer. He could hear the old man's voice along with Cogsworth's and Mrs. Potts' voice and her son, Chip. Adam became more upset hearing that his reliable servants were welcoming the old man. He finally lost his temper and slammed the doors open. When the doors flew open, the breeze blew out the fire in the fireplace. He growled as he stalked inside.

"There's a stranger in here." He said.

"Master," Lumiere quickly said, "allow me to explain. The gentleman was lost in the woods. He was cold and wet so..." But Adam didn't want to hear it. He roared at him, causing the flames on Lumiere to go out.

"Master," Cogsworth piped up as he hid under the rug, "I would like to take this moment to say...I was against this from the start. It was all his fault; I tried to stop him, but would they listen to me? No, no." Adam roared at Cogsworth, still not happy about the fact that a stranger was in his house. Cogsworth became so afraid that he completely hid under the rug. Adam walked up to his chair and looked at the old man. When the old man saw him, he was completely afraid.

"Who are you?" Adam growled as the old man squirmed out of the chair. "What are you doing here?"

"I was lost in the woods and-and..." The old man tried to say, but he was too scared.

"You're not welcome here!" Adam roared as he advanced.

"I'm sorry." The old man said.

"What are you staring at?" Adam said standing up to his full height.

"Nothing." The old man stammered and still staring.

"So...you've come to stare at the Beast!" Adam roared and the old man tried to run, but Adam stopped him. "Have you?"

"Please, I meant no harm!" The old man pleaded, "I just needed a place to stay."

"I'll give you a place to stay!" Adam growled as he grabbed the old man and slammed the doors to the foyer.

Karla watched from the shadows and lowered her head. Leon hurried up to her. "What's going on?"

"I think I made a mistake," Karla whispered back. "I was going to the nearest village to see if there was anyone who might be able to help-"

"Help? With what?" asked Leon, frowning.

Karla bit her lip, not wanting to give too much away. "Just someone who might help break my brother's curse."

Leon gave her a skeptical look. "You mean for Adam?"

Lowering her head, Karla nodded. "I just don't want him to think I went behind his back or anything; he'd be so upset."

"I think he's pretty upset now," said Leon, pointing towards the door. Adam was storming back after locking the old man away in the dungeon.

"How did this man find our castle!?" he demanded to no one in particular. "He shouldn't be here; no one can be here except us!"

Adam walked around before his head turned to Karla.

"Where were you!?" He barked. "Did you lead him to the castle!?"

"Don't you dare use that tone with me, brother!" Karla almost roared and Adam almost backed off. "To answer your question," she then said calmly, "Absolutely not! I was trying to keep him away from here!"

"So you saw him?" Adam growled.

"AS I said, I was trying to keep him away from the castle!" Karla said again, "It's not my fault the wolves got in the way!"

"Were the wolves following you or him?" Adam then asked.

"I don't like this line of questioning, Adam." Karla pushed.

"I'm your big brother!" He then growled, "I ask the questions and you answer them!" Karla then became so enraged that she stood on her hind legs, grabbed Adam by his throat and pushed him down to the ground. She continued to hold his throat, giving him issues to breath.

"Listen to me well, Adam." She growled as she stared at him. "You may be my big brother, but I refuse to be treated like an animal!" She then released him and left the two of them in the hall. Adam coughed as he got back on his feet.

"She has a point." Leon said and Adam stared at him.

"Don't take sides!" He pushed and then looked down the hall where his sister went. He knew that Karla had a point, but he was too angry to think about anything else. "Leon...I'm going to ask you something...and I want you to be honest with me." Leon didn't like where this was going, but after what had happened with Forte, he knew that Adam was starting to have doubts.

"All right." He said and Adam looked back at him.

"Do you believe there's hope for me?"

"Not to be rude, sir, but I'm not following."

"Am I truly an animal?" Adam clarified, "I killed Forte...and I threw an old man in the dungeon. Maybe I'm already an animal with no heart."

"Sir, think clearly and keep your ears open," Leon said, "Forte wasn't going to stop. You did what you did to save me, you, that little Fife and everyone in the castle. If Forte continued his rampage, we would be dead and the castle would be ruin. You got scared of the old man because of the possibility that we would be found out. You did that out fear, not of anger. You have a heart and there's hope for you."

Adam bowed his head. "That's... kind of you to say." He looked up, meeting Leon's gaze. "But... In all honesty, let's face it. You, Karla and I are alike; we're all in the same situation. With ordinary people, like that old man, they don't know what we are. To them, we're just monsters."

"Not to all of them," Leon assured him. "I know there's some perfectly normal human somewhere who doesn't see it that way."

With a rumbling sigh, Adam turned to go. "I certainly hope so." Then, he made off to find his sister.

Leon stood there for a while before he let out a sigh. He decided to go and visit the old man.

Adam gently growled as he searched for his sister. He wanted so badly to believe Leon, but he was afraid that it wasn't true. He soon saw his sister in her room. Her door was left wide open as she stared out of her window. Adam wasn't good at asking for forgiveness, but he had to try for Karla.

"What is it, Adam?" Karla asked, still staring out the window.

"H-h-h-h-how did you know I was here?" He stammered.

"I can see your reflection in the window." She answered, "If you're here to question me again, I'll slam the door in your face."

"I'm...not." He said, carefully entering his sister's room. "I'm here to..."

"To?"

"Apologize." He very slowly said, feeling very weak at the moment. Karla turned her head to the side, but her eyes looked over at her brother. She made a small smile as she nodded her head.

"Hmm, I know how you feel about apologizing." She said, "So I won't push for something more, but I do accept it." Adam took a big breath of relief, knowing that Karla wasn't going to push it.

"Thank you." He said in relief. "I need to ask you something."

"What's that?" She asked, completely turning around to face him.

"If someone kills someone...are they considered heartless?" He asked...and Karla was very surprised.

"You're not going to kill that man, are you?" She quickly asked and Adam's eyes snapped open.

"No!"

"Then why the question?" She asked and then she saw a look of fear on her brother's face. That's a rare look, so Karla realized she stepped on a line. "Adam, tell me what's wrong?" She gently said as she put her paw on her shoulder.

"I need to show you something, but promise me that...you let me explain before you ask what happens."

"You have my word." Karla said and the two of them walked up to the West Wing.

 **"Right Here Waiting for You" by Richard Marx.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I thank lavadiamond10, Fanatic97, and Yen mi Eruion for helping me. The Rhodri species were created by alaitallon of Deviantart.**_

Leon lost count of the stairs as he climbed up to the dungeon tower. As he reached the top, he could hear the old man coughing. Lifting his nose, he sniffed deeply, drawing in the old man's scent. It wasn't one he'd ever smelled before; kind of greasy, like a tinker or an inventor.

The man must have heard his footsteps, for there was a shuffling from behind a door somewhere in the tower. "Hello?" called a raspy voice.

"Um, hello," said Leon uncertainly, stepping into the tower. "Don't be afraid; I'm a friend."

There was more shuffling, and from one of the locked doors, two white, shaking hands appeared through a barred window near the ground. "Who-who are you?"

"My name is Leon," Leon answered. "I'm a songwriter for the castle here. What's your name?"

"Maurice," the old man coughed, sneezing halfway through. "Do you know where I am?"

"You're at the prince's castle, in the Black Forest," explained Leon. "This whole place is under an enchantment; all of us are real people here."

"Where's the prince?" the old man croaked. "Is he a prisoner of that monster too?"

"Er..." Leon hesitated. "He kind of... is the monster."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Karla stared at the broken pile of bent and twisted pipes. "Oh, Forte..."

"I would never have done it if he hadn't forced me to it," Adam said softly.

"I know," said Karla, laying a comforting paw on his massive shoulder. "I don't blame you for this. I just wish you didn't have to do it."

"So do I," rumbled Adam. Turning, both exited the room, and Adam closed and locked the door, hoping never again to set foot in that place.

"So, what do we do now?" he asked his sister.

"Well-" Karla began, when suddenly she stopped. Both stood still, listening carefully. There was a new sound coming through the passageways from downstairs.

"Papa? Are you here?"

'Is that a girl?' thought Karla.

Adam raced over to the railings and looked down.

A girl of around seventeen was walking into the castle. Every muscle in Adam's body was telling him to grab her and either toss her out or into the dungeon. His mind however calmed his body as much as possible.

He knew far better then to treat a lady in such a manner.

"Oh my goodness!" Karla whispered as she saw the girl.

"Sister...what should I do?" Adam asked and Karla gave a look of happiness.

"My dear brother!" She whispered with a smile. "You have a chance!"

"Chance?"

"Don't play the stupid act with me!" She whispered seriously, but with a smile. "Adam, you now have a chance to break the spell!" Adam's eyes widen.

"I don't know, sister." He said, "I don't know how to keep here and...I don't know how to act around women, except you."

"I see that issue, but I will help you!" She whispered; Adam just nodded his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Irresponsible!" Cogsworth said to Lumiere, chewing him out for letting the old man inside the castle. "Dill-may-hear, waxy eared, slack job-"

"Papa!" They heard and they turned to see a woman go right pass them.

"Did you see that?" Lumiere whispered to Cogsworth and they hopped off the table and over to the doorway and looked down the hall. "It's a girl!"

"I know it's a girl!" Cogsworth said.

"Don't you see? She's the one! The girl we've been waiting for! She has come to break the spell!" Lumiere excitedly said as he spun Cogsworth and followed the girl.

"Wait a minute!" Cogsworth said, catching up. "Wait a minute!"

Karla peered through the door, making sure the hallway was clear. She could see the light from Lumiere's candles glowing down another passage, followed by a small, slender person she had never seen before. "They're headed up to the dungeon tower," she whispered to Adam.

"Oh, no they don't," growled Adam, clenching his fists.

"Just wait a minute here!" Karla hissed, holding him back. "That poor old man is probably her father! You have to let him out!"

Adam snorted. "Why? Just so they can go back to wherever they came from and bring back an army of peasants to kill us? I don't think so." Thrusting past his sister, he headed after them. With an exasperated huff, Karla followed just behind. Hopefully, this wouldn't get out of hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He's really not that bad of a guy, once you get to know him," Leon attempted to explain to Maurice.

"Well, I don't think he'd let anyone get to know him really well," sniffed Maurice, rubbing his hands together. "I think he might-"

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

Lights were coming up the stairs. Quickly, Leon jumped into the nearest pile of hay to avoid being seen. Peeping out through the straw, he saw a shape enter the dungeon tower; a very small, very human shape.

Apparently, Maurice recognized the voice. "Belle?"

"Papa!" Out from the shadows, a young girl ran forward to Maurice's door, crouching at the tiny window and clasping his hands.

"How did you find me?" Maurice asked weakly, coughing a little.

The girl rubbed a hand over her father's pale knuckles. "Your hands are like ice. I'm getting you out of here!"

Maurice shook his head frantically. "Belle, I want you to leave this place."

"Who's done this to you?" Belle demanded hotly.

"There's no time to explain," pleaded Maurice. "Just go, now!"

"I won't leave you!" cried Belle, clinging to him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

Leon failed to notice just when Adam had entered the room, but even he flinched when the prince flung the girl around, snarling viciously.

Belle leaned back against the door, staring wildly into the shadows. "Who's there? Who are you?"

Adam huffed, until Leon grabbed his arm.

"Woah, that is no way to treat a lady!"

"She's an INTRUDER!" Adam barked. Belle stepped back at the harshness of his tone.

"But she's still a lady."

Adam growled as he pushed Leon away. He was too peeved to think of anything else...and not realizing that Leon fell down the dungeon stairs. He turned his attention back to the girl.

"The master of this castle." He answered to her question; he then went past the beam of moonlight and went up against the wall.

"I've come for my father!" She said, only seeing his hidden figure and menacing blue eyes. "Please let him out! Can't you see he's sick?"

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed here!" He yelled.

"But he could die!" She pleaded, "Please, I'll do anything!" Adam wanted to scoff at that, but he turned his head away instead.

"There's nothing you can do." He said turning towards the stairs. "He's my prisoner." He wasn't going to let them go and raise the risk that he, Karla and Leon would be killed.

"Wait!" The girl pleaded; even though it was pointless, Adam stopped and looked back at her. She then brought her face under the moonlight. "Take me instead."

"You?" Adam asked turning his head...but then he started to think. "You would...take his place?"

"Belle, no!" The old man pleaded, "You don't know what you're doing!" She seemed to ignore his words.

"If I did," she said to Adam, "would you let him go?" Adam thought about it, finally realizing that this might be his only chance.

"Yes," he carefully said, "but...you must promise to stay here forever." He didn't want to take any risk. The girl looked down and then back at the figure.

"Come into the light." She asked and Adam thought she deserved to know who she'll be living with. The girl's eyes widen when she saw the rough fur and when she saw the face, she gasped. She turned and grabbed the bars of her father's cell.

"No, Belle!" He said, "I won't let you do this!" Belle looked back at Adam, stood up with her eyes closed and got under the light.

"You have my word." She said, trying to be brave.

"Done!"

Belle sank to the floor, her face in her hands. Adam refused to look at her as he unlocked the door and dragged the old man from his cell.

"No, Belle!" cried Maurice, rushing to her. "I'm old; I've lived my life-" Adam roughly seized the old man by the collar and began dragging him away.

"Wait!" cried Belle, reaching for his hand. Adam jerked him back, hauling him downstairs and out of the castle.

Maurice still pleaded as Adam threw him into the castle coach. "Please, spare my daughter!"

"She's no longer your concern," snarled Adam, slamming the door. "Take him back to the village!" With Maurice still begging within, the coach lumbered off down the road, heading back the way the man had come.

Growling, Adam headed back up to the tower. If all went well, the old man would keep his mouth shut about his accidental discovery; if he didn't no one would believe his wild story anyway. It could lead to trouble no matter what he did about it, but the prince had given his word, and he intended to keep it.

At the bottom of the stairs to the tower, he found Leon, who was sulkily nursing a sprained paw. "Sorry about that," Adam mumbled, trying to push past.

"Hold on, there." A light tap on his shoulder made him turn. Karla was tapping her foot impatiently on the floor. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Adam frowned. "What?"

Karla raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Well, since the girl will be staying here for quite some time, don't you think it would be a good idea to offer her a more comfortable room?"

Adam shuffled his feet nervously. "Can't you do something about this?"

Karla shook her head. "I'll give advise, but you've got to do this yourself. You're the one that decided to keep her prisoner here, so she's your responsibility."

Adam rolled his eyes and rubbed his forehead. "What room will be suitable?"

"Try the East Wing." Karla answered, "You take care of the girl; I'll take care of Leon and the servants." Adam just nodded his head and went back up to the tower.

"Master?"

"What?" He growled at Lumiere, who had been hiding from Belle.

"Since the girl is going to be with for...quite sometime, I was thinking that might want to offer her a more comfortable room?" Adam growled at Lumiere's words, annoyed that he heard the same thing twice, and walked away. When he approached Belle, she was still crying.

"You didn't even let me say good-bye." She cried, "Now I'll never see him again." That's when Adam started feeling bad. He rubbed his neck and try to make amends.

"I'll show you to your room." He calmly said as he turned around.

"My room?" Belle sniffled, trying to believe what he said. "But I thought..."

"You want to stay in the tower?" Adam asked, a little irritated.

"No." Belle quickly answered.

"Then follow me." Adam said, grabbing Lumiere in the process.

Adam led Belle through the castle, holding Lumiere aloft for light. He tried to pick the least threatening-looking halls to go through, but he could tell the girl was still frightened and unhappy.

"Say something to her," Lumiere hissed.

Adam thought hard, trying to think of what to say. "I, uh, hope you like it here." When Lumiere motioned for him to continue, he added, "The castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you like; except the West Wing."

"What's in the West-" Belle started.

"It's forbidden!" Adam growled sternly. Perhaps that would dampen her curiosity enough to avoid any further mishaps.

They came to the East Wing, and Adam opened the door for her. "If you need anything, my servants will attend you."

Lumiere gave him a firm nudge. "Dinner; invite her to dinner!"

"You will... join me for dinner," said Adam stiffly, trying and failing to sound dignified. "That's not a request!" Then, he slammed the door and hurried off.

Karla was standing just around the corner; she'd been listening to the exchange. "Well? How was that?" Adam asked her.

Karla winced. "Um... could have gone better, but not as bad as it could have been."

Adam sighed angrily. "I'm never going to get this right."

"Don't worry," Karla comforted, patting his arm. "We have time to figure this out; it's not too late." Not yet, anyway, she thought.

Walking down the hall, Karla went to see to Leon, who was now with Mrs. Potts and Cogsworth. "How's your foot?"

"Still attached." Leon waggled it at her as proof. "And how did the prince do with the new young lady?"

Karla shrugged. "He's... working on it." She tried to smile. "No worries."

Leon came close, peering into her eyes with concern. "Well, if you need any help, just let me know."

Karla sighed heavily. "Thanks, I will. But there's nothing I can do right now, except try to make her a little comfortable." Turning to Mrs. Potts, she inquired, "Would you be so kind as to prepare some tea for our guest?"

Mrs. Potts nodded pleasantly. "Wonderful idea, your Highness; I'll see to it at once."

Karla nodded, then addressed Cogsworth. "Is dinner being prepared?"

"Yes, your Highness," said Cogsworth, bowing. "I shall alert you and the Master when all is ready." Then, he and Mrs. Potts scuttled off about their business, leaving Leon and Karla alone in the hall.

Hesitantly, Leon cleared his throat. "So... did you want to... I don't know, talk about it?"

"About what?" asked Karla, rather absently.

"About, you know, that one time, and what happened with the..." Leon made a vague gesture, putting up his paws.

Once again, Karla was thankful for the fur covering her blushing cheeks. "Oh, that. Um, what's there to talk about?"

Leon shrugged. "I mean... just... things, I guess. But that's okay; we don't have to, if you don't want to."

There was an awkward pause. After a moment, Karla shuffled her paws nervously. "Well, I should check on the girl; see how she's doing and all."

Leon looked at her, puzzled. "Won't she freak out if she sees us?"

"She'll have to find out eventually," said Karla, heading off down the corridor.

Karla didn't head straight to the East Wing; she wandered around for a moment. She was thinking if she and Leon should talk about that dancing incident. A part of her wanted to talk about it...but she was worried about her brother. She certainly didn't want Adam to fall into a depression because she was able to find love and he wasn't.

"I can only hear what he has to say." Karla said to herself as she stood up and leaned against the wall of one of the darker hallways. She could almost imagine what would happen if Adam did fall into a depression. Not only would he get upset...Karla believed that he would forget about his human life and become a real beast; one that everyone, human and animal, would fear. She didn't want that to happen. Karla knew that she had to help Adam, but she also knew that she couldn't do everything for him. He has to earn this girl's love all on his own.

"Madam?" She heard and almost screamed as she jumped into the air. She then grabbed her chest and faced Mrs. Potts.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Karla said, trying to calm down her now racing heart.

"I'm sorry, Madam." Mrs. Potts said, "I saw you just standing here in the dark. Is there something wrong?" Karla couldn't tell Mrs. Potts about her and Leon. That was something that was going to be between her and Leon.

"I'm concerned about how all this will turn out." She decided to say.

"So am I." Mrs. Potts said, "The girl is heartbroken after...what happened to her father and losing her dreams."

"I don't blame her at all." Karla said, "Did you...say anything to try to cheer her up?"

"Just that it would all turn out all right in the end."

"I'm hoping for that as well. Maybe...you could help me with Adam...'manners'-wise? He's going to need all the help he can get. You're the only one here that he always gives the benefit of the doubt."

"Absolutely." Mrs. Potts answered, "It will be a while until dinner is ready, so I shall head down and give him some advice of my own. As for you, Madam, I think you should have a better look at yourself."

"Mrs. Potts, I really don't want to talk about me and Leon!" Karla pointed out, "Try to understand. I want the focus to be on Adam and our guest. They're more important than me, Leon and any thoughts anyone has about us. If Adam suspects anything between me and Leon, I'm not going to forgive myself about his reaction towards that."

"I completely understand that." Mrs. Potts said, "I am hopeful for you. I want you to know that. I'll keep this between us. You're right: we need to put focus on the Master. I'll hop over to the kitchen now." Karla watched her hop away. She knew that she could rely on Mrs. Potts to keep a secret. She then walked into her room and waited for Cogsworth.

It was not Cogsworth who came to visit her soon, but Leon, looking rather anxious. Karla glanced up. "Did you need something?"

"Yeah," said Leon uncertainly, shuffling his feet. In truth, he had no idea why he'd suddenly decided to walk in unannounced, but, here he was, so he might as well find some sort of reason. "What do you think this girl; um, Belle, I think her name is; will feel about us? I mean, now she's already met Mrs. Potts, and Adam, and knows the castle is enchanted-"

"-she might understand a little better," finished Karla, brightening up. She stood, smoothing her fur delicately. "I think I'll go visit her for a bit."

Leon blinked; that hadn't entered his thoughts. "What, now?"

"Yes, now." Checking her reflection to make sure she was presentable, Karla came towards the door. "We wouldn't want to be rude or anything."

"Well..." Leon backed up a pace, and came to the doorframe. "We'll still meet her at dinner, right?"

"But she might think we were Adam's evil flunkies," teased Karla, casually flicking her tail over his ear. "We want to make a good impression without his, ah, 'help'."

They came to the girl's door and knocked on it.

"Who could that be?" Belle asked the wardrobe.

"I'm not sure." The wardrobe answered, "It doesn't surprise me if all the servants wanted to meet you."

"You don't have to be afraid." They heard and the wardrobe recognized the voice.

"Oh, it's the Madam."

"Madam?" Belle asked.

"The master's sister." The wardrobe answered, "She's much nicer than the master. She won't harm you." Belle was a little doubtful, but she went to the door and opened it a little bit. She was very surprised by what she saw. Karla and Belle just stared at each other for a moment.

"We won't hurt you." Karla added...when Belle noticed Leon.

"How can I be sure?" Belle asked.

"I haven't burst my way...like my brother might do...and I'm letting you decide to let us in or not." Belle thought it over and realized that she needs to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Very well. I see that point." Belle said as she opened the door wider. Karla and Leon slowly entered the room. "So...you're the sister...of that beast?"

"Yes, I am." Karla answered, "My name's Karla...and this is my friend Leon. He writes songs for us." Belle just nodded her head.

"It's hard to believe that you and that beast are siblings. You two look more like siblings than you and the beast." Belle pointed out; Leon just turned his head away, not wanting to say the wrong thing about that.

"Don't be...too mad at my brother." Karla sighed, "His temper always gets the better of him. He needs to learn that he can't have everything he wants."

Just then, all of them heard a furious growl outside the door. The door shook by some very hard knocks.

"I thought I told you to come down to dinner!" They heard from the other side.

"I'm not hungry!" Belle shouted at the door, deciding to listen to Karla's words.

"You come out or I'll...I'll...I'll break down the door!"

"He wouldn't dare." Leon whispered, but Karla quickly put her paws over his mouth. She certainly didn't want Adam to know he were in there.

"I'll handle this," she whispered to Leon and Belle.

She open the door, closed it, and faced Adam with a kind of stern look. "I don't think she wants to see you right now, brother."

Adam started; he hadn't expected Karla to be in there. "What are you doing?"  
"Helping," said Karla briskly, swishing her tail. "I was just having a lovely chat with our new friend. And you, good sir, need to learn to use some manners."

"But she's being so difficult!" Adam hissed, bristling. "If you're her friend, make her come out here and-"

"Oh, no; you have to figure out how to do this yourself. Nicely." Karla came out of the room and into the hall. Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts were also present, huddled together on one side. "Try asking again," Karla told the prince, "a little more gently, this time."

Gritting his teeth, Adam faced the door again. "Will you come down to dinner?"

"No," said Belle from inside. Adam shot Karla the "See, I told you" look. Karla rolled her eyes.

"Suave, genteel," cautioned Cogsworth.

"It would be a great pleasure," whispered Adam, clenching his fists in irritation, "if you would join me for dinner." At a pointed cough from Cogsworth, he added, "Please."

"No, thank you!" replied Belle.

"You can't stay in there forever!" shouted Adam, his patience breaking.

"Yes, I can!" Belle shot back.

"Fine; then go ahead and STARVE!" Adam's roar shook the halls. Rounding on his sister, he barked, "If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all!" Then, snarling furiously, he stormed off, back to the West Wing.

"I've never heard him that mad before." Karla said, rubbing her ears, and walked back into the room.

"He deserved it." Belle pushed.

"And I'm not disagreeing with you." Karla said, "Come on, Leon, let's get out of here before Adam gets worse."

"Good idea." He said heading to the door, but Karla grabbed him and threw him at the window. "Not the window!"

"I heard that Cogsworth put Lumiere in front of the door." Karla said, "I'm not going to have him blab his mouth away. Go, out the window." Leon rolled his eyes and went out the window. Karla looked back at Belle. "Leon and I won't do anything that my brother might do, but know that he does have a good heart." She then went out the door and left.

Leon, meanwhile, was forced to climb down the lattice, which had a rather thorny plant growing over it. It had started to snow a bit, soon leaving him wet and shivering, but he made it to the ground none the worse for wear. Darting around to the kitchen door, he knocked and waited for someone to let him in. Before long, Mrs. Potts opened the door. "Goodness! What are you doing out in this weather?"

"Long story," shivered Leon, shaking his wet fur out and spattering poor Mrs. Potts. "Sorry."

"That's quite all right," Mrs. Potts assured kindly, summoning one of her little teacups and filling him with tea for Leon. "Here, just take a rest and warm up, that's right."

"What was all that going on upstairs?" Leon asked, pretending to be ignorant of what was going on.

"Oh, dear," sighed Mrs. Potts. "Well, I'm afraid the Master got rather snippy with the young lady staying here. But don't worry; it'll all come to rights, you'll see." Whistling cheerily, she hopped off about her business.

"I ask nicely, but she refuses!" Adam growled as he marched into the West Wing. Karla followed him, just listening to his rants. Adam swung a broken chair out of his way and Karla ducked from getting hit. "What else does she want me to do? Beg!" Adam yelled as he went over to the rose. He furiously grabbed the enchanted mirror and told it to show him the girl. Karla didn't say one word to Adam while he stared at the mirror. She could hear the voices coming from the mirror and see Adam's reaction to it.

"The master isn't so bad once you get to know him." The wardrobe said, "Why don't you give him a chance?"

"I don't want to get to know him!" Belle said, "I don't want to have anything to do with him." Adam turned the mirror away, forcing the image to fade.

"I'm just fooling myself, aren't I, Karla." He asked her.

"You were the one who started this." She said, "You couldn't have expected her to do anything after sending her father away."

"What about you? You were the one who went on her side." He angrily said.

"I don't choose sides, not when it comes to this!" Karla pointed out, "I'm trying to help you. Right now, we need to let her do what she wants. You've already done enough damage. This will take time." Just then, a petal from the enchanted rose fell. Adam just groaned as he put his paw on his forehead.

"It's hopeless."

"Don't say that!" Karla pushed, "I'll knock your head if you say that. As I said, this will take time. She needs to heal...just like we needed to heal." She left him and walked down to the kitchen. She was hungry and didn't get a chance to get a bite to eat.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I thank lavadiamond10, Fanatic97, and Yen mi Eruion for helping me. The Rhodri species were created by alaitallon of Deviantart.**_

Leon was still in the kitchen when Karla came in. "And how are you this evening, Princess?" he asked as she walked in.

Karla groaned, collapsing on a friendly stool which offered itself to her. "This is going to be a lot harder than I thought. And I knew it would be hard. Can we get some of the leftovers from dinner, Mrs. Potts?" she called to the teapot.

"Of course, Madam," answered Mrs. Potts. "Somebody's got to eat it, after all." Quickly, she assembled a few dishes and served up some of the uneaten dinner. It had been quite fancy, as the dishes had taken special care in preparation of it.

As they ate, Karla asked, "So, got any new songs lately?"

Leon took a moment to swallow before answering. "Well, there's a couple new ideas floating around in my head."

"Can you sing one of them?" asked Karla curiously.

"What, now?" asked Leon, rather surprised.

Karla shrugged. "Sure."

So, swallowing the last of his food, Leon took a breath and began.

 **Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine  
I'm leavin' my life in your hands  
People say I'm crazy and that I am blind  
Risking it all in a glance  
**  
Leon's voice carried through the empty halls of the castle, causing all who heard it to stop and listen. Upstairs, the door of the East Wing opened a crack. Belle peered out, making sure no one was there, then slipped quietly out of her room and snuck down the hall, past Lumiere, who was busy with one of the maids behind a curtain. "Where's that music coming from?" she wondered to herself.

 **And how you got me blind is still a mystery  
I can't get you out of my head  
Don't care what is written in your history  
As long as you're here with me  
**  
Karla gazed intently at Leon as he sang, swaying slightly with the music. She couldn't help but wonder if this was the same Leon she'd met in the forest that first time. Almost unconsciously, she leaned closer to him, her tail slowly entwining with his.

 **I don't care who you are**

 **Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me  
Who you are  
Where you're from  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me  
**  
Leon's voice died away as he turned, staring into Karla's eyes. They gazed long at each other, slowly drawing nearer...

Their noses touched as they stared at each other. Mrs. Potts acted as if she wasn't paying attention, but she was happy to see a nice sight. Karla and Leon really didn't eat the rest of their food, so the dishes walked away to get clean. Just then, Leon's ears perked up, bring him and Karla back in reality.

"I heard it too." Karla said, sitting up and noticing Leon's ears. "Footsteps...coming this way."

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Potts asked as she put her children, all teacups, in the cupboard.

"Positive," Karla answered, "but I don't think it's Adam. He isn't that light-footed." She looked at Leon and the two of them decided to get out of the kitchen. As soon as they left, Belle entered the kitchen.

"I had a feeling it might be her." Leon whispered, "You really don't think...?"

"Adam can't make her do anything she wants." Karla answered, "Something he should know...from dealing with me." The two of them left the kitchen door and walked down the hall.

"Karla." Leon spoke up and she turned to face him. "About earlier...I'm sorry."

"For?" She asked and Leon raised his brow. "I was fooling. You don't have to apologize. It's starting to show, isn't it?"

"Can we talk about this in private?" He asked and Karla agreed to that. They walked down the hallways until they reached Karla's room. She closed the door because she certainly didn't want her brother or any of the servants overhearing them. "I feel stupid."

"I think almost anyone feels like that when they realize their feelings." Karla said.

"I didn't think I would ever feel...'that' to anyone...ever since I was turned into this." Leon spoke up. "I don't know...why I feel this way towards you, but...you touch my heart in a way I can't explain." Karla smiled, still grateful that her fur covered her blush.

"Your singing touches my heart the same way." She said...and Leon also blushed, with his fur covering it as well.

"But...what about your brother and...?"

"We just have to be careful." Karla answered, "Right now, we need to help him with Belle. This is his only chance...and I'm not going to let it go horribly bad." Leon just nodded in agreement. The two of them stared at each other, just like before. Both of them were blushing very harshly as they got closer, not wanting to break their stare. Their noses touched...and their lips were a breath away. Leon gathered his courage...and brought his lips to hers.

It was rather odd, to kiss as rhodris; still, the experience was not unpleasant. It lasted for some time, until Karla suddenly pulled away, sighing. "No, we shouldn't."

"Why not?" whispered Leon, wrapping his tail around them both. "Like you said, we just have to be careful."

"My brother-" Karla began.

"- isn't here," interrupted Leon softly, drawing her close again. "Let's not worry about him right now."

Gazing into his eyes, Karla melted, kissing him once more. So they continued to not worry about him for quite some time after that.

That is, until a terrific roar shook the castle.

Leon and Karla jumped apart. "What was that?" gasped Leon, trembling slightly.

"Uh-oh." Without another moment's delay, Karla sprang to the door and raced out into the hall, making for the West Wing. To her surprise, she met Belle coming from there, running as fast as she could the other way, her face white as paper. Oh, great, thought Karla, sprinting faster.

Leon started as Belle raced past. "Where are you going?"

"Promise or no promise," cried Belle over her shoulder, "I can't stay here another minute!" She passed Lumiere and Cogsworth on the stairs, deaf to their pleas, and hurried out through the front door, out into a snowstorm.

Meanwhile, Karla burst into the West Wing, where Adam stood, head in his hands. She pounced onto him and glared, while snarling, "What happened?!"

"I...I went outside to clear my thoughts." Adam started, "I heard someone in here...I thought it was you, but...it was her. She removed the bell jar and was about to touch the rose."

"Did you attack her?" She growled as she grabbed the fur of his chest.

"Not...exactly." He said and Karla glared at more at him as she brought him closer to her face. "I got in between her... and put the bell jar back over the rose. I got...so scared and upset that...I started destroying the items around her and told her to get out."

Just then, Karla heard the neighing of a horse. She got off her brother and went to the balcony. It was snowing hard, but she saw a figure on a horse...leaving the castle. Karla growled as she back at Adam.

"Your only chance...our only chance...has left the castle...and it's YOUR FAULT!" She roared at him and, for the first time, Adam was afraid of his sister. "If she continues to run in this weather, not only will she not make it home, those wolves will go after her. Since you caused this, you go after her and convince her to come back. If she doesn't want to come back, you better make sure she's at least safe!" Adam really didn't think of anything else. He cowered away and ran off, but Karla chased him to make sure he went outside. As soon as Adam went outside to follow Belle, Karla stopped at the edge of the doors. "If you're a real man, don't you dare come back without making sure she's safe!" She yelled and slammed the front doors to make her point.

After slamming the doors, Karla sat down, stared at the floor and started panting, to catch her breath. She couldn't believe it: her brother just possibly lost his only chance to be free. She did understand why Adam was afraid of the rose being touch, but that doesn't excuse him from scaring her out of the West Wing.

"Karla?" She heard, immediately looked up and saw Leon. He seemed a little...fearful when Karla turned to face him. "I saw Belle leave, saying that she couldn't stay here another minute."

"I know the reason and I just sent Adam out to fix his mess." She calmly said.

"You let him go out there? In this storm?" He asked.

"He caused the mess!" She almost growled, causing Leon to back up and sit down on the stairs. "I'm not cleaning up after him this time! He's going to fix this, whether he wants to or not."

"Oh, come on, Karla," said Leon, hurrying after her. "He's your brother; what if he gets hurt out there? What if they both get hurt?"

"He'll be fine," Karla snapped fiercely over her shoulder. "He's a big boy now; and that girl can certainly take care of herself."

"But the storm!" cried Leon. "And wolves? I'm pretty sure neither of them can face those by themselves."

"There won't be any wolves out in this weather!" said Karla exasperatedly.

As if in answer, a long howl was heard outside the castle, soon followed by another.

Leon raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that?"

Glaring at Leon, Karla sprang past him, hurrying back downstairs, through the door, and out into the night.

"Me and my bleeding heart." Karla said to herself as she went into the snow. The wind howled as snow flailed against her face and fur. She raised her nose into the air, trying to catch any scent of Belle or Adam.

Just then, she heard the wolves again, but this time it sounded more like whimpering than growling. It sounded like it was coming from the north, so that's where she headed. Soon, the storm started to die down. When it did, Karla caught her brother's scent, but her face dropped when she realized something else. There was the scent of blood mixed in with Adam's scent. Karla feared the worse as she headed towards a different direction. When she jumped out into a clearing, she heard someone  
gasp. She turned to her right and saw Belle, holding onto her horse's reins.

"Karla." She said, "You startled me."

"You're okay." Karla said, but then noticed the huge bulge on the horse's back. Her eyes grew wide, thinking the worst.

"Thanks to your brother." Belle said, "He saved my life. He...passed out and...I'm trying to get back to the castle. I think I'm a little lost."

"Follow me." Karla said, turning around. She led Belle through the thick brush and blinding snow. The storm was going back and forth from dying down and being resurrected. It took a while, but they all made it back to the castle. "I'll bring Adam inside. You can put your horse back...if you want."

"I don't think I'll be going anywhere in this storm." Belle said as she turned to put her horse in the horse stalls. Karla carried her brother into the parlor, summoned Mrs. Potts to bring some warm water and bandages. She smelled the scent of blood on Adam's fur. He was injured somewhere, just wasn't sure where. When she put Adam in his chair, he started coming around.

Belle leaned over to soak one of the bandages in the water. Karla sniffed her brother over, trying to locate the injury. She found it on his arm; a nasty bite was oozing blood. "Oh, dear; those wolves are awful." Turning, she reached for another bandage; when she turned back, Adam was licking his arm. "Ew, Brother!"

"Here, now." Belle glanced up, then came nearer. "Don't do that!" She tried to take his arm, but Adam growled at her. The servants backed away, but Belle stood her ground. "Just hold still," she told him, reaching again for his arm.

The prince roared in pain as the rag touched his wound. "THAT HURTS!" he screamed at Belle.

"If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much!" she yelled back.

"If you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened," Adam retaliated.

"Well if you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!" cried Belle.

"She has a point," Karla told him sternly.

Adam searched for a reply, then retorted, "Well, you shouldn't have been in the West Wing!"

"Well, you should learn to control your temper!" said Belle firmly.

"That's for sure," agreed Karla.

"So, you're taking her side?" Adam asked his sister pointedly.

"Because she's right," snapped Karla. "For the record, I risked my safety to make sure the wolves wouldn't tear you to shreds, so watch your mouth!"

Adam, even though he didn't show it, became a little afraid of his sister's words. He finally gave up as he put his head on his fist.

"Now hold still." Belle said, lifting his arm again. "This might sting a little." When Adam heard that, he quickly turned his head away, bracing for it. "By the way, thank you...for saving my life." Adam opened his eyes, surprised from hearing that. He turned to look at her.

"You're welcome." He said, allowing Belle to finish. Karla turned away for privacy. She felt a tiny bit guilty making her brother go out after Belle by himself, only because he got injured in the process. She was relieved to know that Belle wasn't injured either.

"There you go." Belle said, bringing Karla back into reality. She turned around to see Belle tying the knot in Adam's bandage. "I would take it easy if I were you." She added, "I don't think want that any more worse that it is."

"I think all of you should retire for the night." Mrs. Potts decided to speak up. "Everyone had a bit of a...'restless' night." Everyone agreed, even though Karla was still wide awake. Adam rose from his seat and walked out on two feet and the servants hopped away, leaving Belle and Karla being the last ones in the room.

"Karla...thank you for...coming out and finding us." Belle said, "I don't think I would've gotten back here with your brother passed out."

"Don't worry about it." Karla said, "I'm just happy that it didn't turn out worse than I thought. I want you to know that I don't take sides. You might be right that my brother needs to control his temper, but he does have a point. Why did you go into the West Wing?"

Belle hung her head, a little ashamed. "I... got curious, that's all." Looking up, she asked, "What was that thing in there? That floating flower, or whatever it was, I mean?"

"Oh..." Karla bit her lip, wondering if she should tell her about the curse. Finally, she said only, "It's nothing. Nothing you need to worry about, anyway. There's lots of strange things here, as you've probably noticed."

Belle nodded. "I certainly have. The servants are all so very sweet; the ones I've met, anyway. But how did you all become like this?"

"Hmm, you're a very curious girl." Karla pointed out.

"You making that sound like a bad thing." Belle said with a somber tone.

"No," Karla quickly said, "no, I didn't mean it that way. It just...proves a point that it can...sometimes leads to trouble. I didn't mean anything by that."

"You're right; it does. I just proved that not too long ago."

"To answer your previous question, it's an answer that you'll have to wait to find out. It's a very sensitive topic to everyone, especially to me, my brother and Leon."

"Very well then." Belle said, "I suppose we should get some sleep."

"Would you like me to lead you back to your room?" Karla offered.

"Sure." Belle answered and the two of them walked towards Belle's room. The dark halls were quiet with only the sound of the snow hitting the windows.

 **"As long as you love me" by the Backstreet Boys.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I thank lavadiamond10, Fanatic97, and Yen mi Eruion for helping me. The Rhodri species were created by alaitallon of Deviantart.**

By the next morning, the skies were clear once more, the pale, watery sun leaving no trace of the grim night from yesterday. Snow had blanketed the grounds of the castle, turning the lands about into a silent, white woodland. A few birds returned to the trees, twittering merrily to one another; their cheerful music coaxed the girls to spend a few minutes out of doors. Belle took her horse, Philippe, for a walk around the grounds, while she and Karla conversed together on common interests. Sultan, the dog-turned-ottoman, frisked about them, leaping into snowdrifts and yapping happily.

"So, what do you like doing in your spare time?" Karla asked Belle.

"Well, I read, mostly," said Belle, patting Philippe's nose. "I love books; I can read several at a time."

"Well, that's cool," said Karla, swishing her tail through a pile of snow just for fun. "We have a lovely library here you could stop by sometime."

Belle smiled as Sultan rushed past her skirts, barking furiously. "Maybe I will."

Having rigorously attacked the snowdrift and finding nothing there, Sultan proceeded to chase Karla's tail around. Joining the game, Karla spun swiftly, luring him about. Sultan charged again, face-planting into another snowdrift. Belle laughed at the little stool's frolicking. "So, what do you enjoy doing?" she asked.

Sultan hunkered down in the snow, assuming a challenging state. Accepting, Karla crouched playfully, then leapt into the air. "I like fun!" she called over her shoulder to Belle, which gave Sultan enough time to wriggle out of her path.

Belle laughed again as the dog furrowed its way to a tree. It felt nice to make her smile, so, on a spur-of-the-moment decision, Karla began dancing about, leaping to and fro in a graceful sort of ballet. Belle watched with fascination as the princess spun in a lovely arc about the yard. "That's beautiful!"

Karla landed on her feet once again, bowing politely. "Thank you."

Unbeknownst to the two girls, Adam was watching them thoughtfully from his balcony, resting his bandaged arm on the railing.

Leon stood at his side, privately marveling at Karla's agility and grace. He had never seen her dance since the one occasion; but he was aware of the spirit in her now as he had then. Glancing at Adam, he noted that the prince wasn't watching Karla at all, but Belle. "You okay?" he asked the beast, peering curiously at him.

Adam shrugged, not knowing how to describe his emotions. "I've never felt this way about anyone before." He then placed his other hand on his bandage. "She actually...thanked me last night. It was the first time someone...thanked me with feeling."

"You've...never been thanked in that perspective?" Leon asked and Adam shook his head.

"It was very nice." Adam added, still watching Belle. "I want to do something for her. The only question is...what?"

"You'll figure it out. I don't think it will be too hard to know."

"So...how is your music coming along?" Adam asked, but Leon was staring at Karla. He watched her 'dance' in the snow with Sultan as Belle watched.

"I'm...a little stuck on one of my new songs." Leon answered, "Sometimes when you're figuring out the flow of the music, you have to...know what words work best."

"You seem distracted at the moment." Adam pointed out; Leon quickly pulled himself together.

"Was I? I didn't mean to." He quickly said, "I was distracted by the fun down there."

"I see." Adam said, wondering what was really on Leon's mind.

"Yeah," Leon continued lamely. "It looks real fun."

Adam quirked an eyebrow, but didn't press the subject.

When the girls came back inside, Adam approached Karla. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Karla gave a vigorous shake, spattering the floor (and her brother) with slush.

Adam covered his head with his uninjured arm. "Hey, watch it!"

Karla giggled. "Sorry." Getting serious, she asked, "What's up?"

"I want to do something," Adam said in a low voice. "For Belle, I mean, but I don't know what. What should I do?"

Karla's eyes lit up. "That's great! Okay, you should put some serious thought into this; think of something she likes, something that catches her interests."

Adam stared, bewildered. "But I don't know what she likes!"

Karla thought for a moment, then grinned. "I think I know something."

Adam waited by the doors of the library, hoping that this will be a good gift for Belle. He swallowed his worries when he saw Belle, with Karla trailing behind, coming towards him. He wasn't sure where to start, but he wasn't going to mess this up. Karla stopped at the end of the hall as Belle got closer to Adam.

"Belle," he said as she approached him, "there's something that I want to show you." He slowly opened the door, but closed it when he decided to surprise her. "But first, you have to close your eyes." Belle gave him a skeptical look. "It's a surprise." That Belle enough reason to close her eyes.

Karla made a small giggle when her brother waved his hand, to make sure Belle wasn't peeking. She had a smile almost as big as her brother's as he opened the doors and led her inside. She watched him open the large curtains, letting the sun pour in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now can I open them?" She heard Belle ask.

"All right." Adam said, "Now." He watched Belle's eyes flutter open. She gasped at the wonderful sight. This reaction was what Adam was hoping for.

"I can't believe it!" Belle said, with a little excitement. "I've never seen so many books in all my life!"

"You...you like it?" Adam asked as Belle circled around him, taking everything in.

"It's wonderful!"

"Then it's yours." He said; Belle stopped her tracks and faced him.

"Thank you so much!" She said, putting her hands in his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I knew that would work." Karla said as she watched from the hall. The looks on their faces made her smile; her heart swelled up with hope.

Leon strolled round the corner just in time to witness the exchange. "Well, would you look at that?"

The servants trotted up just behind, gazing at the scene. Chip stuck his head out from behind Mrs. Potts. "What?"

"Yes, it's very encouraging," Cogsworth put in, smiling broadly.

The featherduster maid spun about gleefully. "Isn't this exciting?"

"I didn't see anything!" protested Chip.

Mrs. Potts shooed him away. "Come along, Chip; there's chores to be done in the kitchen." The rest of them hurried away, Chip still peppering them with questions. Karla pulled the doors of the library shut, so as to give the two some privacy.

Leon's tail brushed the tip of Karla's. "Looks like there might be some hope after all."

Karla slid him a wink. "I never doubted it for a minute."

It became a very enjoyable winter for everyone. Adam and Belle spent so much time with each other that they really didn't notice it. They would be curled near a fireplace and Belle would be reading to Adam. They also spent their mealtimes with each other...with Adam making a mess from trying to be polite and use table manners. There were a few times where they went outside in the fresh crisp snow. The most fun they had was a snowball fight while feeding the birds. Everyone was hopeful that Adam and Belle would fall in love and the spell would be broken at last.

Karla and Leon spent time together, but as usual, they were careful about it. Karla was more careful than Leon...mainly because she wasn't overcome with 'love-sickness' like Leon would. She wanted to make sure that Adam didn't catch them in the act. She could only guess what his reaction would be, but she didn't want to take that risk.

Leon started making some songs for Adam to play for Belle...but he had one that he was saving just for Karla. When he was first writing it, his heart swelled up with happiness. It was a special love song to her. He kept the song hidden from everyone, especially Adam and Karla. He wanted it to be a surprise for Karla, but he certainly didn't want Adam to see it...or hear it. There was one thing that did get in the way of his feelings to Karla...and it was because she was of royal blood. He knew that such a wonderful princess needed someone better than a simple songwriter like himself. Leon did whatever he could not to let that thought get in the way he was feeling towards Karla.

The servants noticed both relationships...and were very excited. So much so that they cleaned up the whole castle, even the castle grounds. They thought this was the path to human bodies again!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Some time near the end of winter, all the castle who knew about the spell were aware that the time must soon come. Karla once chanced a glance at her own rose, which had only a couple of petals left. Upon discerning this, she went straight to Adam.

"Brother, the time has come," she told him. "You have to tell Belle how you feel about her."

Adam looked scared. "B-but what do I do?"

Karla gently took his paws. "Just something that'll make her see how much you care about her."

Adam sighed heavily. "What if she still doesn't want me? After all, I'm still... well..." He motioned down at himself.

"What about dinner and dancing?" Karla suggested. "That'll show her how much you've changed. She won't see how you look; she'll see how you behave."

"But I can't dance!" protested the beast. "We haven't done that in years!"

"Then we'll start practicing again," said Karla, laying her paws against her brother's, trying to stand on two legs. "I need to practice dancing with two legs again, anyhow."

"Sister...I'm scared." He finally admitted; Karla smiled gently.

"I'm scared too." She said, "That's why we have to try."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Upon hearing the news, the servants made sure that the ballroom shined like a diamond. Of course, Belle wondered what was going on, but no one told her because Adam had to tell her. Belle's curious mind wanted to figure it out herself, but she wasn't going to get in trouble like the last time. So she kept her mind at ease with the numerous books in the library.

Later that day, Belle was on the last page of her latest book when she heard footsteps. She raised her head and saw Adam approaching her. She can tell that he seemed nervous.

"Beast, is something wrong?" She asked.

"No," Adam answered, swallowing his fear, "I...I have a question to ask you."

"Oh? What is it?" She asked, closing her book and standing up. Adam decided to spit it out and get it over with.

"Will you join me...for a night of dinner...and dancing?" Belle was surprised hearing that, but she smiled at the thought.

"I would love to." She answered; when Adam heard that, nothing could express how happy he was to hear that. Maybe he can tell her how he feels.

"Yes!" cried Karla excitedly when she heard the news. "I knew it would work! I knew it!"

Leon was smiling, but told her, "Calm down. We don't know anything for sure yet."

"We know it's about to happen," said Karla, leaping up and doing a twirl. "This is a big thing for us both!"

"Forgive me for not being as excited about it as you are," said Leon skeptically, "but have you forgotten something?"

Karla shrugged. "I don't see what there was to forget."

"The rose is almost gone," Leon whispered quietly. "What if this goes wrong? What if something bad happens at the last minute?"

"Oh, come on," Karla shushed him, frisking her tail playfully over his ears. "Don't you have any hope for this? This is our last chance, and I think it's a solid one! What could possibly go wrong at this point?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that afternoon, Adam, Leon, and Karla were listening to Belle read. Adam enjoyed it very much; mostly just the sound of Belle's voice was soothing to hear; but Karla was mildly unnerved by it.

"... For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo," Belle finished, closing the book. The others applauded her politely.

"Could you read it again?" asked Adam, hopefully.

But Karla shook her head. "No, please don't."

Leon glanced inquisitively at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied quickly. "It's just... too sad right now. We should be thinking about happy things."

Adam raised an eyebrow in her direction. "Like what?"

"I'm not sure." Karla finally admitted; she just didn't want to hear another sad ending.

"Why not let Belle read to story again to Adam while you and I go do something?" Leon offered, hoping that this won't cause him to spoil his surprise for Karla

"That's fine with me." Adam said, "Would you mind, Belle?" Belle could tell right away that Karla didn't have the heart to listen to tragedies. The princess didn't have to explain that to her.

"Nope." She said, but instead of opening the book, she handed it to Adam. "Maybe you could read it to me...since I've been doing the reading."

"Come on, Karla." Leon said, gently leading her out of the library. Karla was watching Adam, who was very nervous as he looked down at the book. His eyes went over to her...and Karla mouthed 'just try'. Both of them knew that it had been a long time since Adam ever cared about his schooling. He probably hadn't picked up a book since the curse was placed. When they closed the doors behind them, Karla put her ears to the door.

"What are you doing?" Leon asked, but Karla shushed him. She heard her brother admitting that he couldn't read...but to her amazement, she heard Belle say she'll help him.

"Wow." She said, pulling herself away from the doors.

"Karla?" Leon said and she turned to face him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you like that." She said, "I didn't want to hear such a sad story. I never liked tragedies. All they do is crush my heart and make me cry when I'm sleeping."

"I understand," he said, "Karla...I have a surprise for you."

"Surprise?" She asked, wanting to make sure she heard what he said.

"Yes, come with me."

Leon led Karla up to his room. Up till then, Karla hadn't seen what Leon's room was like; it was much like Belle's, only much less neatly kept. There were papers all over the floor, some crumpled into balls, some in loose stacks, others just piled everywhere.

"Sorry, I haven't had time to clean up yet," said Leon, hastily moving a sheaf of papers out of the way with his tail and quickly starting to clear the floor a bit. "I've been working on something very special."

Karla sat down, curious. "Oh? What?"

"This." Leon pulled a piece of paper from the top of a stack on the dresser and held it out to her. "I wrote you a song."

Karla stared, carefully taking the paper. "You wrote... for me? But Leon, this is..." She looked at him. "Why?"

Leon swallowed hard. Now was the perfect moment to confess his feelings. "Karla-"

At that moment, Cogsworth entered the room. "Excuse me, Madam, monsieur, we've finished preparing for the 'surprise' tonight." He cleared his throat, meaningfully.

"Alert my brother," Karla told him, getting up. "Have him and Belle both get ready. It's almost sunset now, so we should start soon."

Cogsworth gave a bow. "As you wish, my lady." And away he scuttled.

"And tell Adam to take a bath!" Karla called after his retreating form. Turning back to Leon, she asked, "So, what is it?"

His big moment destroyed, Leon sighed. "I was just... wondering if you wanted to do a duet with me. Tonight, for Adam and Belle."

Karla's eyes went wide. "That's a great idea! We should totally do that!" Then, turning, she said, "We should probably get ready ourselves, too; tonight could be the most important night of our lives."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bath?" Adam asked Cogsworth and Lumiere. "No. Absolutely not!"

"Sire, you will need to look your best for this dance." Cogsworth said and Adam groaned.

"It will take forever for my fur to dry!" Adam pushed.

"Master, it will be worth it!" Lumiere pushed, "Besides, you don't want Belle to think you stink...do you?" Adam groaned again as he put his hand over his eyes.

"All right." He finally said, giving in. Cogsworth went out to get other things taken care of while Lumiere, with help from the coat rack, prepare Adam's bath. Adam wasn't looking forward to the bath, but he was looking forward to seeing Belle in her beautiful splendor. While he waited, he decided to practice his...'speech' to Belle.

He paced around his room, speaking softly to himself. Nothing could express how nervous he was. He really didn't know how it would turn out...but he hoped with all his heart that Belle would accept his words of love. Lumiere hopped back inside the West Wing, seeing his master deep in thought.

"Sire?" He said, but Adam was too preoccupied. "Master!" He said louder; that was enough to get Adam's attention. "Your bath is ready." Adam groaned as he walked towards the tub. It was full of warm water with bubbles from soap.

"I changed my mind." Adam said, turning back, but the coat hanger grabbed him, removed his clothes and forced him in the tub.

"Sorry sire," Lumiere said, "but this is important and you must look your best."

"Yuck." Adam said, spitting out some soapy water out of his mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Karla was having a bath of her own, conducted with the help of one of the maids. Halfway in, Mrs. Potts stopped by to check on how things were going. "Is everything all right, Madam?"

"Yes, thank you," Karla assured her, hopping out of the bath and shaking herself dry. Going to her vanity, she picked up her comb and began rigorously combing out her fur. "Do you think I should wear a ribbon or something?" she asked Mrs. Potts.

Mrs. Potts chuckled. "I think you should wear more than that, Madam. That's why we got this ready for you." She motioned to the wardrobe, who opened itself to reveal a beautiful, short blue gown speckled with jewels, just right for a four-legged creature.

Karla gasped in amazement. "Mrs. Potts! It's so beautiful! Did you make this?"

"Not personally, no," said Mrs. Potts genially, "but I helped out with the design a bit. Don't tell anyone," she whispered quietly, "but we used one or two of the upstairs curtains to make it."

Karla smiled, holding it up to herself and turning to examine her reflection. "Well, you did a great job."

At the door, there came a light tap, and Cogsworth's voice said, "Madam, it's almost time. Everyone else is ready and waiting."

"Thank you," Karla called back. "I'll be right out." Putting on her beautiful dress, she took a deep breath and made her way out. If she had any fingers, they'd be crossed, hoping that nothing would ruin this beautiful evening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leon's bath was fairly simple, as he did it himself without the help of anyone else. He wasn't used to having assistants for things, so he told Lumiere and Cogsworth that he could get himself ready just fine. Tonight was an important night for him just as much as it was for Adam, so he would be certain to make sure he was looking his best. After he'd cleaned himself up, he copied the song he wrote onto another piece of paper; somewhat begrudgingly, as he had originally intended it to be for Karla alone. Still, he resolved to confess his love for the princess after their duet for Adam and Belle.

Soon, Cogsworth knocked on his door, putting his mouth to the keyhole. "Monsieur, if I may, the ladies of the castle have prepared something special for you; it's in your wardrobe."

Leon was mildly surprised. "Okay, uh, thanks." Quickly hiding his papers, he went to his closet, which kindly opened itself for him. He gasped when he saw a spiffy, full suit hanging there. "Oh!"

"I hope you like it," the clock called. "I've got to hurry along. We're almost done; just come down when you're ready." With that, he scurried off.

"Thanks." Leon closed the door after him, wondering at his new clothes. He'd never really dressed up before, and wondered vaguely what Karla might think. Then again, Karla might like it. So, swallowing hard, he dressed and straightened himself out, carefully stowing his song in his pocket.


End file.
